Kushina's Last Act
by ByrdvsET
Summary: Using a forbidden technique, Kushina sends Naruto to the waiting arms of his ancestor, Amaterasu. After some pondering she decides to bring her other descendants. Now they will have to protect what's important from a few rogue gods and an organization that wants to weaponize them.
1. The Last Act

**AN: For this story the beginning is based off another story, I don't remember the name exactly, I just know it's Naruto/Vampire Knight. In this story Naruto is going to be 30/40 at the time of canon. Not that old for supernatural terms.**

Kushina Uzumaki knew for a fact that it wouldn't be long before she kicked the bucket. It wouldn't be long before she closed her eyes for the last time and take her final breath or whatever fancy words that people used to describe death. The point wasn't that she was dying, but the fact was that she was going to leave her baby boy, her own flesh and blood alone in this cruel world.

The person who started the saying that life wasn't fair knew the truth. Not once in her twenty-four years, did she think that this would happen. Not once did she ever entertain the idea that her baby boy would be left alone. Another shinobi world war would be better than this catastrophe. It had been naïve of her think that as long as she contained the Kyuubi that none of her children would have her burden. She believed they would never ever have the feeling that they were different. She always thought that they would have it easy in making friends and that they would never be alone.

All those prayers that she made were now a waste because this beautiful, sweet little boy that she spent so many hours and hours delivering, talking about with Minato and dreaming of having, would now be left alone. Just like her, her son was a jinchuuriki. He was going to be alone. There was no chance for these villagers to look past the demon and his cute little whisker marks, not when her husband did the most idiotic thing he could do.

If only there was a way to…

The red-haired woman blinked her eyes as a memory of her childhood flooded into her mind. Looking up at the dark night sky and then to her bleeding stomach, she recalled of the last lesson that her grandfather had taught her. It was only to be used for emergencies, her grandfather would tell her. She looked down at her smiling son and decided that this was considered emergency. This was the only way she could give her son, the life that he deserved. She was going to make sure that her son knew just how wonderful life was. She was going to give him the childhood that neither she nor Minato had.

Taking a deep breath, Kushina looked at her husband's corpse and smiled. If he knew of her plans for their baby boy then he would object with her plans. It would destroy the politics of their village but the village could go screw itself. Naruto would always come first. He would tell her that she was taking a big risk when it came to their son's happiness. He would tell her that she had no clue if that life would be better for him. She probably had no clue, but there was a small chance and that chance was enough for her.

Naruto was never going to live that nightmare and there was no way that she would allow Naruto to become insane like the other jinchuurikis.

There had been so many reason why she objected to the idea of making Naruto a jinchuuriki. Her husband was a genius but he was naïve. He thought that the villagers would see their baby boy would still be happy if he was raised by the villagers. Happiness wasn't an emotion that a jinchuuriki would experience, not when the villagers know the truth. They can't ever look past those marks and see a cute, little, innocent boy. They would see a monster. They would make sure that her kid would never be happy. They wouldn't think he was a little boy.

Her son must never have this cursed life.

"Neither your father or I wanted you to become jinchuuriki," she whispered, running her hand through her son's red hair. "We had very high hopes of you. I had so many plans for you. I dreamt of you becoming a better ninja than me. I always thought I would see you become genin and if I was lucky then I would see you get married. I wanted to give you advice when it came to being a great shinobi. I thought of a million ways of teasing you when you had your first girlfriend and how your Daddy would be so overprotective over you. Neither your daddy nor I would have this chance but I will make sure that you will be loved. I will make sure you have a lot of joy in your life. If I failed in making the seal then I want you to know that I didn't want to give you a burden." She pressed her lips against her child's forehead, leaving a small seal that was fairly basic in nature. The seal was one of Kushina's most studied. She could apply it with only a touch. The seal allowed her to implant memories. She would allow her son to see some of her memories. It wouldn't kick in for years though, seeing how her child's brain was not developed enough to receive them, so the seal would be dormant. The kanji on his forehead receded into his skin, showing it has gone into a dormant state. "Forgive me… for leaving you."

She gritted her teeth when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. There was no time for her to continue talking to herson. She lowered her finger to her bleeding stomach and allowed it to soak her fingers. First, she began to write her son's name in her headband before channelling her chakra into her blood-soaked fingers. It was from there that she began to draw the last seal that her grandfather taught her.

It was a seal that had been in the clan from the beginning of their clan's creation. In the history of her clan, it had been only used once and no one knew what the effects were. They just knew that the person couldn't be found anywhere. She didn't know what the effects could be, but hopefully it wasn't anything too dangerous.

Well the effects wouldn't be as bad as his future in this world.

There was a small chance that he could be loved unconditionally.

So with her final breath, Kushina yelled out the seal jutsu and pressed her hand on the final seal and watched with tears streaming down her cheeks as her crying baby boy slowly faded into thin air, leaving no evidence that the baby had been here or the seal she had made.

Two hours later when Kushina's body was recovered, everyone would say she died with a smile on her face as if to say her death had been peaceful and that she was happy. No one would ever figure out the sacrifice she had made or these seals she had used. No, only a select few would even know that on the day that the Kyuubi attacked, was also the day Naruto Uzumaki was born.

To everyone in the world, Minato and Kushina had died without a child.

 **\--Line Break--**

Kyoto, Japan. A city known as the historical capital of Japan. It was also considered the supernatural capital of the world. It had the highest concentration of supernatural creatures, as all other factions had a small base in Kyoto. Of course these bases were overlooked by the Yokai and Shinto gods. So when a large power spike occurred within the city confines it was natural the yokai security forces investigated.

Leading the group was a man who looked to be in his 50s or 60s. He had eight bright blonde fox tails swishing behind him as he zoomed past the obstacles between him and the source of the power spike. As he and his companions got closer they raised their weapons.

When they landed in the clearing a wave of sunlight blinded all who attempted to enter.

Inside the ball of light that blinded the yokai guard stood a woman. She had all black hair with pale skin. She wore a golden kimono that fitted her tightly. She was the goddess and head of the Shinto pantheon, Amaterasu. Currently she was making funny faces at the baby in her hands. The baby was a boy with red hair on top of his head.The whisker marks on the baby's cheeks moving as he laughed at the goddess. Looking over her shoulder at the yokai currently in the clearing. With a snap of her finger, her and the baby disappeared from the clearing, as did the light.

"Sir… what was that?" One of the yokai asked as it looked at the kitsune. The kitsune turned and sighed heavily. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at the others.

"The last time that happened Amaterasu-sama appeared." The eight tailed fox spoke almost bored. "My guess is she is either testing something or something over here peaked her interest." The others nodded in agreement with his assessment. Looking over into the sunset the man sighed. "Come let's leave, I have to prepare Yasaka-hime for her coronation."

 **\--–--Line Break--**

Amaterasu appeared in a field surrounded by mountains, each with a few clouds projecting lightning and heavy rainfall on the snow covered caps all the way to the edges of the field. One half of the field was covered in sunflowers and a large bath of sunlight was shining down. On the other half of the field were several moonflowers, with very little light except a few moonbeams every couple of yards.

Settling down in the sun covered part of the field with the child in her hands she began to hum a tune as she rocked Naruto to sleep. Before long Naruto had stopped moving and was snoring softly. She conjured a chair, and a crib for the baby and set him down gently. When she set Naruto down and sat in her chair a bolt of lightning hit the line formed by the two halves of the field. When the lightning retreated a moonbeam also came to a rest near the border. Two men stepped out of the two phenomenon.

Out of the lightning stepped a man in a raincoat. His hair in a ponytail, and a bushy beard. As he walked out a slightly tanned body was shown more. This man was Susanoo. The other man walked towards the light it was clear to see more spiky hair compared to the others smooth hair. He had black hair and was pale, almost to the point of a vampire The man wore a black kimono with a few pink flowers on the torso and sleeves. This was Tsukuyomi.

"Why are you here sister? We haven't come to this land in millennia." Susanoo spoke in a very gruff voice. He sounded annoyed.

"You sound angry… Playing in puddles again?" Tsukuyomi spoke with a smirk on his face. It made Susanoo grit his teeth in anger as he began to raise his power.

"What did you say brat?" Susanoo spoke power raising more sharply. The clouds on the mountains began to encroach on the field and the wind became more violent.

Tsukuyomi scoffed and raised his power as well. "I am a god. You will not call me such lowly titles as brat." The moon God pushed back, both of their powers manifesting as wind.

Suddenly both felt their power being dwarfed. Turning they closed their eyes as a bright light attacked their senses courtesy of their sister. "Will you two knock it off. You'll wake him up!" That made the two do a double take as they finally noticed the crib next to their sister. Inside they caught a glimpse of the red hair making both confused.

"Sister, who is this child?" Tsukuyomi asked as he walked closer. "I sense no devil aura so it is not a Gremory…" Tsukuyomi trailed off looking at his sister.

A loud laugh sounded in the clearing. The two turned to Susanoo who was laughing quite excited. " I can't believe our dearest sister actually got some. It's been what? A few hundred years since you last got some?" Susanoo was suddenly grabbed by a hand made of fire the flung him to the mountains.

"Baka. I am not some prude." Amaterasu spoke with a pout.

Lightning struck the ground again as Susanoo stepped out with a small smile on his face. He chuckled a little. "It was just a joke. You didn't have to fling me" Amaterasu just gave him a flat look that made him scratch he side of his face with a sheepish chuckle escaping his lips. "But really, who is this?" Amaterasu seemed to ponder her words before speaking.

"Do you remember our first 'playground'?" Seeing her two siblings in thought she sighed. "The one with shinobi." They nodded after she gave the hint. It just took them a while as they each had several 'playgrounds' each.

All gods have the ability to create their own world. The more powerful the god the larger the world. It was especially popular in the older mythologies no longer in control of large percentages of the human populace. The only problem was the amount of power used as it usually takes a few thousand years to regain the power lost in the creation of the larger worlds. Most gods had individual ones but the three chose to combine their powers at the time.

"Well this is Uzumaki Naruto, one of my descendants from there." Both Tsukuyomi and Susanoo went wide eyed from the declaration. That is why she came here.

Tsukuyomi's power began to rise as he shook with rage. "That is a violation of the laws. You cannot bring individuals from the other worlds here. If anyone were to learn the secrets of that world it would not bode well for anyone." Amaterasu made to respond but Susanoo's rising power quieted her momentarily.

"Do not insinuate anything brother. I doubt that Amaterasu would purposely harm the faction. Calm yourself." Amaterasu sent a thankful look, one that received a smile in return.

"I made no such moves. As you know my people were skilled in runes and other sealing. They sent this child here after part of 'its' power was sealed in him. Sending him back would be detrimental to his health as the first almost completely drained his chakra. Crossing the divide, even with one of us, would kill him." Susanoo nodded in agreement though Tsukuyomi didn't look convinced. "I swear by my throne I had no involvement in his arrival into this world. I never knew that my descendants could move between the worlds." Tsukuyomi backed down from his accusing glare as he sighed. "That's why I brought him here. I have nowhere else to put him. My only choice would be the yokai but the playground's information could get leaked."

Of course the fact that there was a playground was not that big a secret, the secrets held in the playground were. This was the first case in which the Shinto gods militarized chakra. Even with the yokai they kept chakra to purely spiritual with illusions and healing. Maybe a few offensive techniques, but still spiritual. The playground was the only place with physical chakra. But their was also spiritual chakra in the playground. If word got around out and the playground's location was found, the people who were there would be in danger. Playground or not those were still their subjects and the Shinto genuinely cared for their followers.

"Fine but when he is able to return I want him gone." Tsukuyomi spoke with a snarl.

"But you know how much power it takes for us to cross the divide. It could take a century before he is ready again." Susanoo responded with a thoughtful expression.

"Our descendants have been know to live for 3 centuries at the longest. If he does not fall in battle by his hundredth birthday he must be deported." Amaterasu just stared, almost as if bored. "Have you been listening Amaterasu?! This is no joking matter!"

"If he was one of your precious Uchihas you would be for proclaiming a new hero for the Shinto." Tsukuyomi was slightly unnerved by the look in her eyes but stood firm. "As my descendant it's my responsibility to look after him not yours. Do not think you have a right to speak about the playground, after you stole our powers from our descendants and gave them to yours." Tsukuyomi scowled.

Of course the Amaterasu and Susanoo were not originally sharingan moves, but he could stand the thought of those Senju with Susanoo and Uzumaki with Amaterasu being in the same playing field as his children. So he stole them and gave them to the Uchiha. Of course when Susanoo and Amaterasu found out they cursed the Uchiha. But it was worth it in Tsukuyomi's mind, that is until they passed on other abilities to their descendants to regain the balanced and new laws prevented any new involvement in the playground.

"But he will surely wish to travel the world. What will you do then?" Susanoo asked while stroking his beard. His question had merit. All of Amaterasu's descendants had a large sense of adventure, but of course so did his. Tsukuyomi's on the other hand were more prideful and recluse.

"I've thought of that. If he so chooses to leave. He'll have to climb the mountain and escape himself. Of course the storm will be continuously go on. That shall be a fair trial, seeing as only one person ever escaped from here." Amaterasu looked both in the eye after her decree. Both nodded, it was a respectable decision. After all Kaguya Ootsutsuki was the strongest person they ever created, Naruto had no chance to Tsukuyomi and Susanoo would help him a little when he chose to leave. "Now… one last thing." With a wave of her hand, the sunlight bent to the shape of her body. "You will stay her and look after him." The light gained everyone of Amaterasu's features before nodding and turning back to the boy.

"Very well… I'm leaving now. I have a meeting with Lady Artemis for the upcoming winter." Tsukuyomi spoke disinterested before disappearing.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Ole' Tsuki-chan, I have to go prepare the last few tropical storms." Susanoo bowed out of respect to his sister before leaving.

Amaterasu looked at Naruto's red hair, before combing her hand through it. She still remembered the playground. They actually created Kaguya before the playground. She was one of their original yokai, but unlike the others she didn't feed on human's essence like the others. It made her an outcast so when they released the yokai she refused to go with the others to Kyoto. Instead she wanted another place to live where peace between everyone, human or yokai. By this point the playground was already created so they gave Kaguya a challenge. If she escaped this area they would give her the playground to administer. If not she had to settle for wondering Japan. She had a trial period of two months, but in the end it took her an hour.

After sending her as a gift the trio gave her a fruit which would give her the same boost that human essence gave the others but this one was permanent. It was good for the first century but eventually Kaguya began acting differently. This also coincided with her and Tsukuyomi's falling out making her look towards him, but she could never prove anything. So when Kaguya was defeated the trio were forced to fill in the power vacuum. As they were gods and could switch genders easily, Tsukuyomi seduced the oldest grandchild of Kaguya. Susanoo and Amaterasu were not happy so when the youngest had his first children Amaterasu laid with a son and birthed twins, each with red hair. Susanoo laid with his daughter several times leading to ten kids. Eventually Amaterasu' own descendants were outnumbered 50-1. They chose to leave the Senju Clan and created the Uzumaki Clan. The three began to keep balance as the three most powerful clans. After nearly nine hundred years of fighting the Senju and Uchiha allied, and the Uzumaki allied with their village. The Uzumaki were planning to migrate to Konoha with the Senju and Uchiha before their annihilation. After their destruction the Senju began to turn civilian and many left the Senju name behind to where now only one remained. She was the only one who actually paid attention to the playground as the others created their own separately. Though she was sure they could still feel the number of descendants out there.

With the others gone Amaterasu dropped her hand to Naruto's left eye. With a pulse of power, his eye turned red with three rings around the center. On each ring was three tomoe. She retracted her hand and the lack of power returned his eye to violet. Sensing something on his forehead Amaterasu investigated. She noticed kanji had immediately emerged on his forehead as her hand got close. Touching it she gasped as she felt the memories run into her. This Kushina was one of her three remaining adult descendants and Naruto was one of the last two children. It made her want to cross over and get her other descendants but one had the hate of Tsukuyomi when she last checked in on him making her give up on him. The other two Karin and Kimiko were left. While she could go bring them here, the barrier would kill them. They needed to wait at least a year before the barrier was small enough for them to cross and go into a coma for a while from chakra exhaustion.

She could bring them and just leave them here with her clone. It would take them a few months to wake up but Amaterasu could speed that up. Looking at the sleeping Naruto she decided to do it. She couldn't do it now despite the probably weakened barrier since Tsukuyomi and maybe Susanoo would want to pop up from the event that just occurred. Before she left she waved a hand at the clone making it change forms into looking like Kushina. Leaning over and kissing Naruto on the forehead she disappeared into thin air.

 **\--Timeskip One Year--**

Amaterasu sensed her last two descendants in the playground she would acknowledge. Kimiko would probably have no problem with leaving her home to come seeing as what she was forced to go through. If she had gone to Konoha she would've been accepted without question and Kushina more than likely would've had her back. But since she was in Kusa the leaders had different opinions of the Uzumaki which was why she went through most of her trauma. In order to stay she had to promise to sleep with the leader of the village, one such fling lead to the birth of Karin. Also she had her healing powers an used constantly. Amaterasu was excited to get her last descendants away from a world that crossed her. While she knew why her delinquent child Nagato shifted in views of the world, one of Tsukuyomi's children sank his teeth too far in. It hurt her of course but she couldn't help him without directly interfering with that world.

Looking at the clock it was sundown, meaning Tsukuyomi would be preoccupied especially since a Lunar Eclipse was to befall Japan tonight. Susanoo was already in on her plan with his only request that his last descendant brought along. Amaterasu almost immediately accepted and she was prepared. Her Kushina clone was living happily with a one year old Naruto in a cottage. The cottage was surrounded by a small farm on one side and a large training area on the other. Two new cottages were created by Amaterasu's servants for the new guest along with a large library in order to teach them about the world out there. Time in the clearing stopped time for those past at the age of 14 so Tsunade and Kimko would not age until they escaped. Of course Amaterasu had full faith in there escape as her brothers didn't know about the advancements of chakra (i.e. Water walking, tree climbing, etc.).

Once the sky began to tint pink Amaterasu nodded, it was time. Standing she waved her hand opening a portal. As she began to walk through her power began to slowly get sucked from her. When she reached the other side she waved her hand again opening a hole into the world. She was surrounded by high grass. She walked through, scaring all animals who thought a human was foolish enough to walk through their homes. She reached the village and cast an illusion over herself in order to avoid unnecessary confrontation. She walked to the place she sensed her descendants. As she walked to the door she heard grunts and a steady smacking sound making her get slightly disgusted. As much as she wanted to go and kill this man she couldn't as killing a village leader was against the rules. She entered the house as soon as the noise stopped. When inside she saw the village leader pull his pants up and walk out the house, not sparing Karin a glance as she came into the hallway. She walked into Kimiko's room and watched as the woman took a rag and rigorously wiped the man's semen from her vagina. She dressed quickly before she walked out to the slightly frightened Karin, only to stop when she saw Amaterasu holding a sleeping Karin. Amaterasu kissed Karin on the forehead, sending a portion of her power into the girls mind.

Tensing slightly she began to release ki. "Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" Kimiko looked for any weapons.

"Is that anyway to talk to an ancestor?" Seeing Kimiko not loosen up Amaterasu decided to show some memories to Kimiko after peering into her eyes. "My name is Amaterasu. I am the progenitor of the Uzumaki. I have come for my last two children of this world." When the dazed look in Kimiko's eyes left she handed the baby back. "I will return in a minute I have someone else I must get." With that Amaterasu disappeared again and Kimiko was looking at Karin confused.

'I didn't feel a genjutsu but I saw all those memories… And when I saw her her power was so endless I could barely sense it.' Suddenly Amaterasu returned with two people in hand. She recognized one as Tsunade Senju and the other was a teen with a black kimono. Both were slung over Amaterasu's shoulders unconscious. 'That's a S-class ninja. How did she get her unconscious in a matter of a few seconds?... Maybe she really is who she says she is.' Amaterasu closed her eyes and suddenly Kimiko and Karin were not in the house anymore. They were in a dark pass where Kimiko felt her power being taken from her until she suddenly collapsed. Amaterasu hefted her and Karin in her hands. She crossed in less than 30 seconds. On the other side she turned to assess the severity of chakra exhaustion. Karin would be sleep for a few days due to her being supported by Amaterasu. Kimiko and Shizune would awake in maybe a month while Tsunade may take six weeks. That actually was not a bad as I thought it would be on them. She took Kimiko and Karin to one cottage while Tsunade and Shizune were taken to another. Her servants would look after them until they were up.

 **End**

 **AN: this is a story I had been planning since June. It would've come out earlier but my internet went out and I had to do it on my tablet, which I hate doing. It might take a while to update for the same reason, plus the other stories I want to work on for a while.**

 **This story was actually made for a fem Naruto but I realized that all the men in DxD were horrible for pairings. I wouldn't mind writing a yuri, but I was afraid I might receive a little backlash for it. I will say Naruto will probably not have a harem nor will he pair with Karin, Shizune, Tsunade, Kimiko, or Amaterasu. He will not become a devil, Angel, fallen, or governor of Kuoh for the Devils. He will just be a normal human. I know the ending was a little rushed but please don't give me hell for it. I also hope the explanation of playgrounds were enough. I might use other playgrounds, mainly Avatar, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Ultimate Antihero. This is not exactly solid those, tell me in the reviews if I should. I have a reason for freezing everyone but Naruto and Karin as they will play a part later and I don't feel as though a 90 Tsunade would work for it.**

 **Review, fav, follow. Wanna flame me? Well fuck you fuck them shoes, fuck them socks with the bell on it, fuck them yuck mouth teeth, I'm from Maryland nigga. My family is black and my car is blue. If I catch you in the streets I'm slapping the shit out of you.**

 **I apologise for the he/she thing really. I had completely wrote the chapter as fem Naruto before switching back to male which is where that came from. And also I know Amaterasu's actions were hypocritical but since when were gods known for their truthfulness?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my name.**

 **Tsunade- Ultimate class devil**

 **Kimiko- High class**

 **Shizune- mid/low high class**

 **Karin- blind as hell**

 **Naruto- Unpredictable**


	2. The Two Plans

**Start**

Tsunade opened her eyes with a frown. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings. Her eyes widened exponentially as she remembered what happened before she arrived. She was approached by a woman who looked like her grandmother Mito. She watched as the woman approached her and spoke some bullshit about being a goddess so she attacked her nuisance. She was surprised when her fully powered fist was caught and she looked into the woman's eyes. She went slumped after that and she didn't remember anything after that.

Looking at her side she saw a bucket of water meaning wherever she was they were at least taking care of her. She saw her clothes all hanged in the closet, along with a few of her other possessions that were in totes at the bottom of the closets. Standing up, though being carefully quiet, she moved to the window. Looking outside she was met with two children playing in a field, both with the Uzumaki trademark red hair. They looked to be two **(AN: they are one)** , maybe three. Near them she noticed another red head, this one an adult that looked to be in her mid twenties. Though what she saw next made her eyes come out her skull. As if straight from the grave, Kushina Uzumaki came into the picture with a basket, probably for a picnic, and a jug filled with a liquid. Though the first adult looked a little out of place she was smiling, not a fake one but one of happiness.

Tsunade kept looking around for any way of finding out her location. She saw a lot of mountains surrounding the clear and in the very far background an area that was pure darkness. She could not see into the area at all, it was a little creepy. Then as she kept looking she felt something call out to her. In the direction of the call was a large set of rain clouds, roaring with an intensity she only felt from the 'Flames of Youth'.

Tearing her vision from the window she chose to find her way out of her 'prison'. She quickly and quietly put on her clothes as she went to move for the door, it was opened from the outside. Quickly she got into a fighting stance, only to relax when she saw it was Shizune. Of course she kept her guard up in case this was a henge.

When Shizune saw Tsunade she immediately dropped the food in her hand jumped at the woman. "Tsunade-sama!" Wrapping her hands around the woman she saw as a mother. Not feeling a henge Tsunade reciprocated the girl's hug.

"Shizune… Where are we?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the field outside the door. It was like nothing she had ever seen. A long stretch with flowers she had never seen, the sun was shining bright but you felt a coolness not normally associated with a bright and sunny day. Then the dark part that gave her the chills, coupled with the clouds moving in a circular motion around them, it was like they were standing in the eye of a hurricane.

"I think it would be better if I explained that, Shizune-san." Tsunade tensed sharply, before turning as face as possible with a fist pulled back. Before it struck it was caught by Kushina Uzumaki who was standing behind her. Shizune behind her nodded dumbly, seeing her mistress' fist caught like that. Of course she knew it was Amaterasu but it was still a little unbelievable to effortlessly catch a punch strong enough to crush mountains. "It's not nice to hit people Tsunade-san. " Kushina spoke with a mockingly scolding voice.

Tsunade pulled her fist back, scowling at 'Kushina's' amused face. "Alright brat, how are you here? As a matter of fact, where is here? You're supposed to be dead." Tsunade looked scrutinizing at 'Kushina' who in turn smiled a little.

In a flash of light Kushina's body was replaced by Amaterasu's. "Kushina Uzumaki is dead. The Kyuubi pierced her stomach with it's claw. After 10 minutes she died from her wounds." Seeing Tsunade's accusing finger, Amaterasu held a hand up before she could be interrupted. "With the loss of Kushina Uzumaki, the number of Uzumakis was dropped to three, if you include you then four, but you're more Senju than Uzumaki." Tsunade seemed to be getting highly impatient since her questions weren't answered. "Due to the severity of my family's extinction, I decided to bring my remaining descendants to me."

"That doesn't tell me where I am, or who you are? And you said I'm more Senju than Uzumaki, so why did you bring me?" Her tone was hard and her face was marred with a frown. She couldn't fight out of this as the woman in front of her was shown to be faster and stronger than her. If she was to be believed, with the way she talked she was far older than Tsunade as well meaning she probably had more experience too. This put her at a serious disadvantage, if it came to a fight.

"I am known as Amaterasu-ōmikami. I am the matron goddess of the Shinto religions. I am also co-creator of your world. I brought you here to repay a debt that I owed my brother- you ancestor- Susanoo-no-Mikoto. Shizune was brought due to your dependance on one another." Tsunade looked a little disbelieving at the 'goddess' and 'creator' but offered nods, as she was sure this woman was a goddess in terms of power as the only person to catch her punch like that was Hanzo of the Salamanders, but even he hand budged. Hell, even Sarutobi would be hard pressed to escape with less than a broken bone. "You are in… a sort of sanctuary. We never really picked a name for this location. As for why I'm donning this appearance, Kushina's son, Naruto, has a seal in which he is projected Kushina's memories over the years, so I thought appropriate that he should see her face in the person raising him." Seeing the look on Tsunade's face Amaterasu inwardly scowled. Try as she might, she was still a god which made her prideful by nature.

"If you are a goddess, then how are you here? I would've expected a god to be flooded with work, not have time for a brat." Tsunade spoke not even concealing her disbelief. "And why can't I 'feel' you. It's like you're not even standing in front of me. Shouldn't a goddess have insane power levels?" Tsunade's voice was becoming a little arrogant as she dismissed the claims from the very powerful goddess in front of her.

"Um… Tsunade-sama, I think you should be more respectful to Amaterasu-sama." Shizune spoke a little fearful at the look coming over Amaterasu.

"Don't tell me you actually buy this goddess crap, Shizune?" Tsunade asked in a disbelieving tone.

Suddenly a huge pressure began to settle upon the house. The wind picked up and the sun began to glow brighter. The beams seemed to focus in on Amaterasu herself. The pressure began to rise and Shizune was forced to her knees. Tsunade went to punch Amaterasu, but found herself unable to move. She continued to glare defiantly until she found herself unable to stand anymore. Soon Shizune couldn't breath as the pressure rose, It continued until crying was heard through the house, and the pressure disappeared completely. Shizune at this point was unconscious and Tsunade was having difficulty breathing. Amaterasu went to lift Shizune off the ground, completely ignoring Tsunade's glare. She placed Shizune on the bed with an apologetic look. Looking back to Tsunade she stared into the woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I get a little prideful." The goddess spoke with a sheepish smile, as she rubbed the back of her head. "But, I would appreciate it if you would not insult my title. And the reason you can't feel my power is because it's too large for you to feel. If you had more experience with the more powerful beings you would feel that the very air has been saturated with my energy. So in essence, it's like you're trapped in a bottomless pit." Amaterasu spoke in a tone that sent a bit of a chill down her spine. Trapped in a bottomless pit? The very notion was scary. "As you are now, no one you knew has even the ability to make anyone of my standing bleed. Maybe some- no most devils, but no god. It would be a miracle if one of you were to even touch one in battle, though I have heard of a few shinobi with speed only matched by gods." She said thinking about the man her descendant married. It completely surprised her when she was checking on Kushina only to find her helping Minato create a teleportation seal.

"I see. While I have my… reluctance to believe you, I'll trust you at least." Tsunade's voice was hoarse as she was still recovering from the monumental pressure she felt.

"I see… While not ideal, it is acceptable." The goddess nodded to herself. "Before I allow you to leave we should go over a few rules. A. You are to call me 'Kushina' whenever we are in front of the children. B. You are to never challenge me again. C. This is the most important. Never, and I mean never, are you to go to the dark side of the clearing." Tsunade nodded to each, a little confused by the last but still nodded nonetheless. "If you adhere to all the rules, I will give you the freedom you would have in your own world." Seeing the confusion Amaterasu snapped her finger. A door appeared. Opening it Tsunade was introduced to the largest casino she had ever seen. "This is Foxwoods Resort Casino. It has recently celebrated its opening. I will give you the ability to go there with this-" A wad of green paper appeared in her hand. "-once a month. You are not allowed to cause any trouble, like punching people through walls. Any time you leave the casino through any door you will appear back here. If you attempt to speak of the elemental nations or you time here it will come out as gibberish." She placed a finger on Tsunade's forehead. "With this you can speak fluent english, and have a somewhat understanding to current events and american society. Do not take my kindness for granted." With that she threw the wad of american money at Tsunade. She walked out the door not even looking back at the dumbfounded Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the door. 'This has to be a genjutsu….right?'

 **With Tsukuyomi**

The god sat on his perch, the telescope of the Gekko Observatory. He looked at the stars and smirked. His plans were well underway. He knew of Amaterasu's little 'escapade'. Though she blocked his view and sensing abilities in her section of the clearing he just knew. It wasn't as if she was careless and that's how he found out. It was the fact that ever since they originally married Amaterasu gained a motherly instinct to all of her descendants. When they split and she labeled him rogue, that instinct in her grew. It made him realize that since Naruto arrived, her motherly instincts might come back to her. He couldn't do anything in the playground as even though he had the most descendants there, his power was greatly reduced by Amaterasu years ago. The only ones who could cross into the playground relatively fine was Izanami, Izanagi, Amaterasu, and Amenominakanushi himself- though he disappeared millenia ago and hasn't been seen since.

A surge of power behind him allowed him to realise he was now in the company of a guest. "You know Dažbog, you shouldn't come to Japan. If Amaterasu looked up from those children, she'd notice you were here. After all two major sun deities in the same place is a big no-no, without the approval of the leader of the pantheon."

The slavic god in question just grunted in acknowledgement. "But going on what you told me, she has no interest in anything other than their growth. It's not as if we don't have the winter solstice coming up. If she questions I'll just use that excuse." Dažbog took a seat next to his fellow god. Looking at the stars he raised an arm up to the stars. "So, you really think they are up there?" Looking at Tsukuyomi, Dažbog shivered a little at the borderline crazy grin on his face.

"Of course. And I have the perfect plan to make them come back." Tsukuyomi asked, a bad feeling bubbled off in Dažbog's mind. "But we are in need of one more before we can begin talking, after all… it's a very big job. But what's a few years to a few gods?" Tsukuyomi looked over his shoulder as one more presence entered the area. "It's so nice of you to join us… Ares."

 **Timeskip: 5 years: Kuoh Town**

Amaterasu's main body was sitting in the office building of Kuoh Academy, an old school existing for almost thirty years. Sitting across from her were two diplomats- who if not in her presence would be killing each other. Yes she had the angel Gabriel and Serafall Leviathan in her room. Gabriel was accompanied by a high ranking exorcist. Now Serafall had been bubbly and a little aggressive to Gabriel who responded in kind- living up to the rivalry, though Amaterasu expected Gabriel didn't quite understand Serafall feelings as she acted like that toward her as well. The church member was not a huge fan, as he's been exerting fear, anger, and his power. Of course none of the three batted an eye as to them it was like running into a sword fight with a plastic butter knife. They were just on levels this forty year old man could ever be. Clearing her throat to get the man to stop his little show of force.

"So, let me get this straight, Michael-dono and the Sirzechs-dono, in an effort to keep the peace between the two factions, has decided to attempt a joint project by having areas in joint custody and chose here as the focal point of the project." Receiving two nods Amaterasu sighed. "May I ask why Japan? Your influence here isn't as strong as the Americas or Australia, if anything you have the least amount of influence here than any other place. Even Africa has a higher percentage then Southeast Asia."

Gabriel leaned forward to express her intent to explain. "Ni- I mean Michael-dono thought a place with almost no history of Christianity, Judaism, or Islam would be best as no animosity would be brought toward the devil residents or to anyone supporting the devils. We felt anywhere else could've led to the destruction of both the populace of the land and possibly the whole Religion." Serafall nodded in satisfaction to the answer Gabriel gave.

"I see… and Mr. …?" Amaterasu looked at the exorcist, who was glaring vehemently at Serafall, expectantly. Hearing the conversation stop the man looked up. He saw the three women staring at him. Amaterasu with a small almost indiscernible scowl. Serafall was giggling at "getting attention". Gabriel just smiled warmly at the "nervous" man.

"M-Marco Alfonsi, Amaterasu-sama." The man said in a nervous tone, noticing her annoyance with him at the moment. After all, when someone who gave most of the fabled 'Top Ten' a run for their money, when the Buddhist and Hindu gods first started encroaching on Japan, is pissed you tread lightly.

"I see, well Alfonsi-san, if you were to picked to govern this area, what would you do if you and the devil governing the area were having a disagreement. Would you attack the devil, or would you talk it out? Would you blindly attack the devil, or would you be mindful of your surroundings? Would you allow humans to be harmed? What about humans in contracts with the devils? Serafall-dono what about you, could you guarantee your governor would act civilized? As much as I would like to help with this endeavor I must think of my people's safety first and foremost." The room was deathly quiet. All stared a little at Amaterasu who was stoic.

The clock seemed ten times louder and the air in the room was heavy. All three leaders tried to find the next plan of action. While Gabriel and Serafall were trying to find a way to convince Amaterasu, Amaterasu was thinking of a plan that would guarantee the safety of the regular residents in the area but also compromise with the two leaders opposite of her- if not let them down gently. Suddenly an idea popped in the silent exorcist's head. "I think I can find an answer to this conundrum." All three looked at the man. "How about you select a trusted high ranking member of your faction to keep an eye on this location. It could be a high… monk? Or you can use one of those yokai, with the condition that we cannot attempt to sway the official to our side, _through any means."_ The jab at the devils made Serafall flinch a little as she knew of her types greed. "The official will give you updates on our behavior and be a third-party to any discussions between our governor and _there's_." The animosity was obvious when he spoke about devils.

All three ignored his hatred of devils and blinked at the idea. "...Though I wish your opinion of devils was a little higher, I do agree with the plan." Serafall heard Marco growl at the beginning.

"As do I." The two looked at Amaterasu who was now holding a piece of paper in her hands. "This will be the treaty of Kuoh. When the two parties sign the document we Shinto will make preparations for your arrival. You will be transferred control in exactly months." The other three blinked.

"Christmas day?"

"Correct. Their will be several rules. The main being no harm should come to befall the civilians due to the governors negligence, no forced conversions, the shinto's representative be seen as my vassal as long as she is in the town, and no such seduction shall befall her or her assistant. Are these terms acceptable?" Amaterasu listed her requirements. Seeing both nod the goddess placed the paper down allowing both to read it more in depth. "My vassal, is the high priestess Tsunade Senju. I would advise your representatives to not annoy her as I have taught her myself." While not exactly the truth, at least if she used chakra it would not be outlandish. Seeing the two nod she called an end to the meeting. Tsunade had been trying to remain on her good side, even though she was still very defiant, therefore Amaterasu would offer her more freedom. She had been offered more freedom, and Susanoo used his divine power to cure her of her crippling fear. Amaterasu allowed her to wonder more and maybe kind of forced her into the high priestess position. It was the highest position Amaterasu could give, bar emperor which she couldn't just change- though if she did it would've been Kimiko.

 **The Clearing**

Arriving on her side of the clearing Amaterasu was met with Naruto and Karin attempting to climb trees. Blinking a little 'Kushina' closed her eyes and sent the memories to Amaterasu. Nodding she decided to allow them to continue as Naruto would never let her leave.

Finding Tsunade was in her room Amaterasu teleported into the room.

Looking up from the T.V. Tsunade took in the beautiful goddess. Even though she had seen the goddess' true form several times it was still breathtaking. "Yes Amaterasu?" Amaterasu was used to the disrespect. But as Tsunade no longer attempted to belittle her she allowed it.

"...I've decided to grant you more freedom if you so choose. If you say yes, you and Shizune-chan will move to the city of Kuoh as my representatives and overwatch the city. You will not age there, you will only be able to die through battle, as I've already given you my blessing." Tsunade was wide-eyed. "I'm sure you remember Devils and Angels," receiving her nod Amaterasu continued, "You will watch over a them. They will jointly govern Kuoh Town and the surrounding areas. Your job is to make sure no civilians and bystanders are harmed or forcefully converted by either party. You will still have your gambling door, and get your allowance. Know this though." Amaterasu's power rose a little. "If you are to tell anyone the secret of your powers then you will be dealt with… understood?" Seeing Tsunade nod Amaterasu smiled and nodded. "Then pack your bags, you relocate on December 21st."

 **End**

 **AN: Not as long as I wanted it to be but I thought this was a good place to leave off. I chose to not write about Naruto for his first six years for disinterest. From what I've read the most popular ages for Naruto to start the academy is between five and nine so I'll go with six. Naruto will begin to receive Kushina's memories next chapter and other things will happen with Tsukuyomi and Tsunade. I'm starting school tomorrow so expect a similar if not longer waiting period for the next chapter.**


	3. Extermination

**AN: Sorry for the delay. First I was adjusting to senior life, then SATs are coming up, looking for scholarships and colleges, then my birthday came up, then Florence hits my mother's house, which is currently who I live with, and it's been crazy. Once my SAT date and college registration dates pass, I'll be updating more frequently.**

 **Start**

 _The sun shone through the blinds as the door slid open. Walking in was a man, he had short, smooth, red hair. The man overall looked around 30. As he moved to the corner of the room around the bed protruding from the wall. He reached over and shook the body that rested. "Kushina. Kushina-chan. Wake up." The girl in the bed moaned and grumbled before turning over. The man had an amused smirk as the girl went to sleep. "Well I had the ink ready since it's your sixth birthday, but if you don't want it I can always give it to Erz-" He was cut off as the covers flew overhead._

" _I'm up. You don't have to give Erza anything!" Kushina now stood on her bed with arms on her hips. The girl wore a snow white pajama set. Her crimson hair resting comfortably on her waist. Two violet eyes looked at the man who awoke her. "Ji-san, where's everything?"_

 _Letting out a chuckle the man beckoned the young girl to a set of clothes laid out on a chest near the door of the room. "You need to get dressed and eat, then we can start." The girl flew like a missle and was dressed in 30 seconds. Walking towards the table she admired the ink on the wall, understanding most of the intricate seals. It was common in the Uzushiogakure to begin teaching seal theory to kids starting at four. At six they were to be introduced to the basics and to start school that year. By the time the kid was eight they would be level 5 and by twelve every Uzu nin should be a seal master of at least level 8. It was not difficult as one would think. Uzumaki's took in fuinjutsu like a sponge. Uzumaki's would learn seals, history, and other more mental task at home starting at four. When six the academy would begin with chakra control, tactics, and physical skills. In Kushina's case, where she was the child of two shinobi who were mobilized outside of the village, her next of kin still in the village would teach her. Of course all Uzu citizens were seal masters for several reasons so it was easy for all to get an education. Turning the last corner she was met with several of her cousins, eight in total, sitting at the table waiting for her._

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUSHINA!" Kushina broke out into a smile when the shout ended. The family sat down and ate. After dinner a woman walked to the kitchen, same age as Kushina's uncle, this was her aunt._

" _Happy birthday, again, Kushina." The woman lowered herself to the young girls height and lightly rubbed her head. The woman had a serene smile on her face as she pulled back. "Satoshi, was in the office with ink and several scrolls. I think he asked for your help."_

" _Thanks, Oba-san." Kushina shot off like a rocket toward the office. "Ji-san!"_

" _Come in, Kushina… No need to shout." The door slide open to reveal Satoshi rubbing his ear, in an attempt to get the ringing out. "Why don't you go sit over there, by that scroll." Kushina moved, at a much slower pace, towards the open scroll. Hearing a pop, she turned to see the door closed, candles lighting by themselves all around. "Now. To get started." The man grabbed his own brush and made several light strokes. "Kushina, do you remember what I told you about Fuinjutsu, when you first started when you were four?"_

" _H-Hai, you told me to never forget." The man motioned her to continue. "One stroke of a fuinjutsu master's pen is enough to destroy many men. The only thing that can stop a fuinjutsu's power is the imagination of the user. It can be used for anything from storage, to teleportation." The man nodded, impressed._

" _Good. Know this though. You are an Uzumaki. Everything from our water system, to banking is done through fuinjutsu. It is a necessity that you learn all you can. This will be just as hard as everything else we do. So for the next six years, I will be your seal teacher. By the time we're done, you'll be capable of sealing tsunami's." Satoshi looked at the awestruck and determined face and inwardly smirk. But the smirk turned to a small frown. 'I hope you learn first because your chakra's so strong... I would hate to send you to Konoha ill-prepared in your Clan Techniques.'_

Naruto jolted awake. While his dream wasn't a nightmare, it felt as if someone was forcefully shoving stuff into his mind. It didn't hurt but it still was a weird sensation. To his right his mother also laid across the bed. He was slightly confused as the tv was on, white bands running across the screen **(you remember the struggle of having to rewind a vhs tape after each use)**. It was his birthday. He was about to cheer until his mother's eyes opened almost forcefully. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Naru-chan, what are you doing up?... It's only-" Looking at the clock she turned back a little slow- "4 in the morning. You should go back to sleep, or you'll be sleepy when we start your first lesson." She offered him a small smile as he pouted but still laid back down.

'Kushina' frowned slightly. 'If you knew that your last seal brought him to me this seal wouldn't have been necessary. If only it didn't connect to his brain, I could've removed it. While your seal knowledge was massive and you did help your husband with those techniques of his, I do not wish to show him the horrors of war that you faced at twelve…' 'Kushina' laid down again and closed her eyes. She didn't need to sleep so she was sort of sending her consciousness back to the real Amaterasu.

 **The Underworld.**

Awaken by the wails of a baby, Venelana Gremory removed herself from her bed. She moved with light movements with the goal of not waking her husband. Her child, Rias Gremory, had a crib in the next room over, but thanks to her devil hearing, she could hear. Moving to her child's room she was surprised when the wails suddenly stopped, until she felt the magical signature in the room. Opening the door while rubbing her eyes she let a smile grace her lips as she looked on. "Shouldn't you be in your own castle?" The young man with red hair looked up at his mother.

"Hello mother… I was at my house, but I could not sleep, and Grayfia-chan has to leave early in the morning so I chose to spend my time with my cute sister." Sirzechs spoke as he fed his sister. The two sat in a comfortable silence before Sirzechs spoke again. "The deal went through," his mother had a confused look on her face making him go more in depth. "Michael and Gabriel agreed the current peace is only false. So we agreed to sharing several joint territories, granted the first in Japan is a success… If we're lucky this could lead to an everlasting peace, or at least a more stable one." Looking at his sister he smiled. "I would hate if my little sister was dragged into a war because of old mentalities." Venelana nodded in agreeance. While she thought true peace was a pipe dream, she would at least agree she liked anything more than war. "I actually would like to put Rias in charge when she grows older."

"What?! You want to send her to a place alone with exorcist?!" Her shout was hushed as she didn't want to wake up her husband, but this was not what she was expecting.

"Now I know it seems strange but, me putting people who were alive for the war or the false peace we have now is asking for trouble. Rias won't be alone either… Serafall wants to send her sister too. Not only that but they will have their peerages by then. If those two are brought up without the hate that we and others were brought up with, we really could be looking at a real peace." His mother looked into his eyes which were burning with passion and nodded.

"Very well. I'll support it." Sirzechs looked grateful, before turning completely pale. His mother walked up to him with a gleam in her eyes, and her aura flaring behind her. "But if one thing is to happen to my baby." A ball of destruction appeared in her hand. "You, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, and anyone involved will all feel my wrath." All over the Underworld, Heaven, and in the Himejima compound, all leaders of the three factions shivered in a terrifying fear. "Make sure to put your sister in her crib before you leave. I'm going back to bed." Sirzechs nodded dumbly before letting out a breath he had been holding.

'Mothers are scary'

 **The Clearing.**

In the clearing all members of Naruto's family had gifts. Although Amaterasu normally forbad them from leaving, she would allow them to leave occasionally. Usually it's for festivals, to look for presents in the case of a birthday- like this- or to meet one of the many members of Japan's supernatural world. Of course that last one was more on the safe side for when the Uzumaki's escape the clearing. While she could allow them to leave full time, she knew that Naruto would have to stay. She just knew that Tsukuyomi knew that the others were in the clearing. She had plans for if he ever came, but he never showed up. Not once. In six years. It made her suspicious of what he was doing, but she knew if he wasn't doing something threatening to the Pantheon, she couldn't make any actions.

Everyone knew Amaterasu as a more… motherly deity. Even to her own pantheon she was nice and scolded more than punishing. Over the years she slowly changed to where now unless you commit outright treason, your punishment wouldn't be anything worse than a few years on earth with no godly powers. Not only that but she had broken a law at the moment. While in the eyes of anyone other than Tsukuyomi it would be harmless, she still would be accused of breaking a law. While nothing bad would happen with the other gods, the humans might take offense to the head deity not following the laws. But enough of the repercussions of breaking laws and back to her descendants.

Karin and Naruto were practically siblings, seeing both 'Kushina' and Kimiko as mothers. If she Kimiko tended to Naruto as if he was own and 'Kushina' did the same with Karin. So Karin would want to get the best gift for her brother. So Amaterasu would allow them to go shopping under the eye of a Shinto Family. One of Susanoo's families was the one who insisted on helping, well one of his Earthly descendants. Shuri Himejima, was a beautiful woman, who against her family's wishes had fallen in love with the fallen angel Baraquiel. Of course if Amaterasu had to choose she'd prefer Baraquiel over most other Fallen, but she could not influence another God's family, except one that has been placed under her guidance, like the Senju from the playground. Susanoo was too laid back about his clans that until a tragedy occured he would not step in. While Amaterasu would prefer to move the heavily pregnant Shuri away from the rest of her clan, due to her hospitality to Kimiko, Karin, and Naruto, Susanoo has said no. So she was forced to watch as Shuri was soon made into the outcast of her family. Shuri who is six months pregnant decided to take them to a shopping center in the less busy Hokkaido instead of the usual in Kyoto.

Naruto immediately tore into them when he got the okay from 'Kushina'. From Tsunade he got a mini casino kit. Of course Kushina and Kimiko glared a little.

"What is this Baa-chan?" Tsunade's eye twitched as she was called granny by the brat, who probably didn't even notice it was taken as a small insult. Though instead of yelling the woman smirked.

"When I was your age my grandfather, Hashirama, taught me to gamble-" A wicked smile, reminiscent of Orochimaru spread her face, giving all those present chills. "-now it's your turn." Shaking off her chills Kimiko took the kit from the boys hand with a small glare aimed at Tsunade.

"We'll hold this for now Naru-chan." She spoke with a kind smile that caused his pout to disappear. Next Shizune stepped up holding a box of her own.

Opening it he found five games. Operation, Monopoly, The Game of Life, Trouble, and a chess board. Of course this game was received better than Tsunade's by the two mothers. Next Karin walked in with a box. Standing up and smirk as he rushed to open it, he was surprised to find a box that read Nintendo Entertainment System. Not really knowing what it was he actually tried to read the box, but most words were too difficult for him. The only thing he could read was the game on the side that read Legend of Zelda.

"Uh… Nee-chan, why did you get me a box?" She fell from that. Did he think the game console was a box? Did he think she would only give him a box for his birthday. Noticing her daughter's growing frustration Kimiko decided to pull out her gift. She chose not to wrap it as she knew there was no need to hide it since he couldn't know what a TV was. Next was Amaterasu's turn. She stepped forward- dressed in a regal golden Kimono- and handed her gift over. It was a small box though the way Amaterasu was holding it showed its importance. Opening it Naruto was surprised by the small magatama in his hand. It looked insignificant in his eyes. But he couldn't help but feel hypnotized and mesmerized by the magatama as he stared back at it.

"Baa-sama… what is this?" He asked in a slow manner.

"Push your chakra into this." Following her orders Naruto attempted to control his chakra, which was the most difficult thing ever. After five minutes he finally got the chakra to build in his hands so he could put his chakra into the magatama. When he did the magatama glowed and began shaking. The magatama which at first seemed deformed slowly restored itself, before a blue chakra string went through a hole in the magatama and encircled Naruto's neck. Soon the light died down and Naruto was standing with the magatama tied around his neck. He immediately used his hand to bring the magatama close to his face. Across from him, Karin had a similar necklace with a locket that was open to show a small mirror. It seemed to resonate with Naruto's magatama. "My gift to you is the magatama, Yasakani no Magatama. It will only work for you until I decide on another host. I won't tell you anything else about it as the magatama's abilities only become more profound the more acquainted it is with you, similar to Karin's Yata no Kagami. I'll come back to check on you later, but for now I have business to attend to." With that the head deity of the Shinto faction teleported out of the clearing. The young redhead just stared at his new weapon. It's form pulsing with energy. It mesmerized the whole clearing until Kushina cleared her throat.

"Naru-chan, do you want my present?" The boy looked towards his mother and nodded excitedly. She pulled out the last box, which he greedily opened. Inside was ink cartridges, several blank scrolls, and a book titled 'The Art of Fuinjutsu'. "Our clan has always started fuinjutsu training at six. Your physical training won't come until the spring when you and Karin will be taught together." Seeing Naruto about to interrupt she cleared her throat. "No arguments mister. Karin had to wait longer than you." He seemed to boil on the inside before begrudgingly conceding. Kushina nodded with a smile, that made Naruto smile at her.

 **Timeskip 2 Years**

Naruto had come to accept that during his birth his mother thought she would die, and gave him her memories, or at least that's what she told him. And he believed her of course. Tsunade and Shizune left them, though Tsunade gave Naruto a necklace to remind him of her. It was a green crystal that Amaterasu estimated could by them their own island. He knew the background of it. Anyone other then Tsunade that answered met an untimely death. Tsunade was apprehensive about giving him the charm, but Tsunade gave in to his unnatural charisma. Shizune left a few medical books as she didn't have much aside from her clothes as the only family she had died at a young age. She was left with nothing until Tsunade adopted her.

Naruto and Karin started off with their training that spring, mainly chakra control, while Kushina tended to do more academic studies. It did help she was a clone of Amaterasu that knew the history first hand. Of course Kimiko got her own lessons on the side, just for future reference. Of course the real Kushina was stuck with Izanami in Yomi, though after a quick talk with her mother Kushina was allowed to be a maiden in her chamber to save her from the fate of having her flesh rot from the Yomi atmosphere, as most under the Shinto jurisdiction did. Though it turned out Izanami had a love for the Uzumaki hair as a few other Uzumaki were with her.

A groan came from Naruto's mouth as he rubbed his head, attempting to ignore the pain as Kimiko stood over him with a wooden sword directly in front of his face. Said woman took over most clan stuff as Kushina was not really an Uzumaki. Even though Amaterasu was very prevalent in early Uzumaki history, in the more recent years she has not been active and knew almost none of the newer techniques. "Good job Naru-chan, your movements are getting quicker and more precise," The boy smiled at the praise, " though you continue to just rush in, and refuse to change your strategy. It's a recipe for disaster." The boy then got a more downtrodden look from the criticism but understood she was not being mean but merely stating his faults. With a determined nod Naruto turned and left the sparring circle. Karin walked in and took up her position with the wooden sword Naruto dropped. After two minutes she was in a similar state as Naruto was. "Karin, you need to work on your speed, though your finesse and power was good for your age. A few more years and I think you could call yourselves masters." The two nodded with determined looks. "Now let's go, it's lunch time." The two turned to see an obviously annoyed Kushina.

 **Tsukuyomi**

Standing in front of the god was the Egyptian god Khonsu. He was holding a red marble, and studying it's features. "So you're saying if I do you this favor, I can keep it?" Seeing the Japanese god nod, Khonsu pocketed the marble. "Very well, you get 3 hours. That is as much as I can go before Amaterasu's field starts chipping off my life." Tsukuyomi grimaced a little. After the Hindu and Buddhist started encroaching on Japan a strong force field was erected around Japan. It would drain the powers of other gods after prolonged exposure. It is what made Amaterasu so powerful. She was strong to begin with but when she started absorbing some of the Hindu and Buddhist god's power she grew stronger. And it only grew the more time has passed and she has had a chance to refine it. She was a strong Goddess, probably the strongest, seeing as the Primordials were not included since they disappeared millenia ago. While Gaia or Nix would probably beat her soundly, no goddess below primordial ever could.

It was the reason Tsukuyomi was doing this. There was no doubt his sister could destroy him, his essence. She could wipe him out of history. They were already on a thin line, only speaking when necessary. He may tell a joke or two around her but they were not as close as they were when they were to be wed. That was why he was doing this. With the power his target held, the only one who would come close to touching him would be the legendary dragons, Ophis, Big Red, and Trihexa. He would establish Shinto as the number one religion and he would be atop it all. So with a small nod, he slipped through the small portal behind him as Khonsu acted as him in his stead.

After arriving at his destination he caused looked at the moon. At first nothing happened, until everyone was seemingly out cold. Moving through the village he was in, he turned to the first clan grounds, near the outskirt of the village. The Uchiha, clan compound was at first glance untouched by his technique, until you realized all were standing in attention, but not moving a muscle. They did not do anything but blink and breath. All dropping to the ground as he walked by, their chakra moving to his sword and their eyes turning to stone. Moving to the main compound, no one was affected at all. The family was sitting eating food. Rice and fish. Seeing a strange man walking towards them the oldest in the room moved into defensive positions.

The first to speak, a man, his hand on a kunai aimed at his throat. "Who are you, and what are you doing inside of my home? Answer truthfully and your death may be painless." Tsukuyomi had to smirk. The woman turned and the youngest member of the family sway hypnotically before falling over, asleep.

Instead of saying anything he instead walked over to the woman, the man- Fugaku Uchiha- unable to move. "You are quite beautiful, for a human. You have an almost ethereal glow… You remind me of Kaguya, Mikoto Uchiha." The woman had opened her mouth to speak, only for gasps and blood to come from her mouth as a sword ran through her stomach. "I hated Kaguya." Her chakra left from her body into the sword. Taking a breath he pulled the sword back, her eyes turning to stone as she dropped to the ground. As she fell the two older men ran over to him, eyes blazing. Fugaku and his son, Itachi, came at him. With a tilt of his head he dodge the strikes. Sending his sword through Fugaku he saw the chakra come through the sword. Pulling his sword back he looked at the last remaining fighter who seemed content to grab his brother and run. With a flick of the wrist his sword followed the teen like a heat seeking missile. Hearing a thump he smiled. The sword had found its mark.

Leaving the room he came face to face with the last victim of his rampage. Removing the sword he aimed it at the boy but held back. The boys eyes opened as a small pulse left the god. The boy looked fearful as his eyes turned to the bodies of the fallen Uchiha and then his brother. "Itachi! Why… Why would you do this!"

Sensing his potential rise Tsukuyomi smiled. "Yes I did this. I killed your family. I destroyed your home. I deserve your hatred. Use that hatred. Let it grow, because if it doesn't… you'll never be able to defeat. When you are the strongest in this world, shout the name Tsukuyomi to the heavens, and I will come." With that Tsukuyomi left, after all he had one last descendant to refund, so to speak. He would've destroyed the whole village an collect the chakra, but that would've alerted Susanoo and Amaterasu. Though he could take Susanoo with the power he collected, Amaterasu would still wipe the floor with him. That was the difference between the top ten and the rest of the gods. It was why the Greeks, and Hindu are so feared. Those triumvirates were ridiculous. With that he left the village of Konoha and the moon reverted back to it's silvery gray.

An apparition appeared after his disappearance. On of an incredibly pale man, who floated lotus style as he stared at the carnage. "This is not good… I must get in contact with Amaterasu-sama."

 **End**

 **AN:**

 **(Not to a majority of you) I swear, some of you people annoy me. I get some PMs because a harem isn't my first choice? Really come on. If you want a harem go write one. Or go read one of the other 1500+ harems in this crossover alone, not to mention in regular Naruto and other crossovers. Acting like it's the end of the world because a fictional character isn't sleeping with so many women one could be your mom.**

 **(Mini Rant Over)**

 **Now onto more important business.**

 **Everyone asking about the pairing… I have no- none, nada, zero, not even considered- intention of using Amaterasu, Kimiko, or Karin, though I'm surprised a lot of people seem to want it. Not that I'm against the idea of the pairing, but it's not how I want the story to play out. The pairing is currently being narrowed so I can put it in a poll. Just know, no married women, no women that are minors when cannon starts, and no Naruto characters will be involved in the pairing. Naruto will be around 23- 6 years older than the young devils- at cannon, physically- while really being in his 30. I'll explain why on another day. He will be in Kuoh, but it will have nothing to do with Amaterasu. That is all for now as I don't want to give away too much.**

 **I have been forced to use a different show for the Japanese regalia- except the Kusanagi- since Kishimoto thought that the Mangekyo Sharingan wasn't overpowered enough, made the Yasakani no Magatama, and Yata no Kagami a Susanoo ability as well. I don't plan on giving Naruto anything else he didn't get in cannon. He will be a little stronger than Sirzechs though. While I know the Rinne Sharingan has all the power of the Sharingan I'm removing that one as I needed to give something else to Karin besides strong chakra. The mirror will be completely defensive, while the magatama will be support. After this chapter Kushina will not be written with apostrophes before and after.**

 **Power Rankings**

 **Trihexa/Big Red**

 **Ophis**

 **Top Ten- Amaterasu**

 **High tier Gods- Susanoo, Tsukuyomi**

 **Mid Tier Gods- Super Devil- Kaguya**

 **Low Tier Gods- Satan Level- Six Paths Naruto and Sasuke**

 **Ultimate Class Devil- Tsunade- S-Class**

 **High Class Devil- Jonin**

 **Mid Class Devil- Chuunin**

 **Low Class Devil- Gennin**


	4. Beginning of the endgame

**AN: First to address the reviews. I apologize if I undervalued Sirzechs and Ajuka, but I haven't read the LN in a while and have been reading several other LNs. So I apologize. I only put him there on the thought that God made devils, and I doubt he created them to near or surpass him in power. Also turns out I've been calling this ninja Big Red instead of Great Red. So my bad.**

 **Also Pairing ideas.**

 **Serafall,**

 **Rossweisse,**

 **Kuroka,**

 **Yasaka.**

 **Those are currently the individuals you may vote from.**

 **I've always felt Serafall is a little forgotten when people make their stories, unless it's one of those Grayfia betraying Naruto stories. Rossweisse is not the main choice but she is the most ideal of the Gremory and Sitri groups. Kuroka is always in the conversation regardless of age because she's young enough for a highschool Naruto and physically old enough for an older Naruto. Yasaka was actually the first pairing. When I started Yasaka was definitely on my mind(Why she was name checked in the first chapter). Know Yasaka and Serafall are going to appear in the first part of the story (Tsukuyomi arc), though Yasaka will have a large presence in the story regardless of whether she is the pairing or not. Serafall's presence later on is based on the pairing. Rossweisse and Kuroka will appear in the second part regardless. The 'mysterious organization' I mentioned in the summary is not the Khaos Brigade though they will be close affiliates, like how Danzo wasn't part of Oto, but was an affiliate.**

 **Once again Pairing choices at the moment: Yasaka. Serafall Leviathan. Kuroka. Rossweisse. Poll is up on my account**

 **Start**

"So… let me get this straight. You tried the chakra chains. When I told you not to. And in though you got it to work, it did this." Kushina motioned to the four cottages around the clearing, all of which had several holes in them. Her hair floating in nine different directions as she spoke. The current recipient of her wrath was currently backed into a corner in their semi-destroyed cottage. Naruto, now 10 was scared for his life. His mother got mad several times and all of the times either led to him having a large bump on his head, or having to spar against her. It never ended well regardless.

He had decided to practice the chains, as a little 'extra credit'. It was part of his competitive streak. Whenever they were learning clan techniques, or textbook subjects, Karin always completed it first. She was faster at learning medical techniques, history, and STEM. It was a little infuriating. Of course he beat her at most physical stuff and seals, but that didn't make him feel better. He was a _boy_. He knew he would be better because girls have cooties, or at least the show he was watching said they did. He just wanted to show her up this one time. But the look his mother gave told him he probably should've waited.

He was surprised as he was wrapped in a hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! Learning the Adamantine Chains in a few hours! Take that Kimiko!" Of course Amaterasu thought it be better if her clone adopted more mannerisms from her namesake, since Naruto would now have more vivid memories of his birth mother. So she also gained a competitive streak of her own. Replacing her former rival, Mikoto, was Kimiko. When he was 10 he saw Kushina travel to Konoha and by 11 he got his first glimpse of war. He saw Minato Namikaze, his mother's boyfriend and his future father. It creeped him out though as he sometimes saw his mother talking to herself in the mirror in the memories imagining marrying his future father. "Now that you've learned how to create the chains, we have to learn how to control it." Kushina created a few small chains extending from her fingertips and created a small box, before it started turning into random shapes. "If you can learn to control, you will be able to suppress... and if you master it, seal any being's power." A lie yes, it was impossible to seal the power of a being stronger than you. Instead you must seal the being, a daunting, time consuming task that will weaken you being measure, but she wouldn't tell Naruto yet, she wasn't going to let him leave Japan until he was at least 18 anyway. "But we'll continue your training tomorrow-" Her hair started flying again- "After we rebuild the houses."

Nodding Naruto quickly went to the magically appearing building items and began to build.

 **Tsunade**

Tsunade left her house and was immediately put on edge. Outside of her house was a silver haired man. From the feeling of his magical power she could tell he was a devil. Clearing her voice she spoke in a powerful voice. "You are neither Cleria Belial nor are you a member of her peerage. State your name and business." The man instead of speaking gazed at her breast, a feeling she was used to, but this man gazed and gave off more lust than Jiraiya and Sarutobi combined. It was really unnerving. The man made a move to get closer and she flared her chakra halting him in place. "State your name, or leave this city." The man did not budge.

"Tsunade-sama! What was that?!" Masaomi Yaegaki, the church's representative in this 'experiment'. "I was walking past and I felt your power." The man growled and raised a hand to Masaomi.

"Get out of here, you pest." The man spoke with a deep arrogant voice. In his arm a beam of magic power was created, but before it could be launched Tsunade had started descending with her arm pulled back. With about a sixteenth of her power the man was driven into the ground. A large crater formed under her. Now that he was releasing a lot of his power in his anger, Tsunade could feel he was no stronger than Cleria, who was a high-class devil. Now having a rough estimate of his power she became more confident in her ability to win in the case of a fight.

"You have three seconds to tell me why you are here, or by order of Amaterasu-sama, I will kill you." By the gods she hated saying that. Made her feel like she was Amaterasu's slave.

"1" The man did not budge, only looking at the church's representative.

"2" The man smirked slightly, before a golden glow surrounded the two.

"My name, is Abel Lucifer." Tsunade suddenly didn't feel as confident as she once did. The Lucifers were known for being tricky to deal with. "And I must say, your beauty has enamored me."

Tsunade snorted at the obviously horny Lucifer. "You haven't been the first to say that." The Senju was reminded of her traveling days when the her debt collectors tried to change the meaning of 'Legendary Sucker'. Of course it ended very poorly for the men… or should she say women. "But I have no interest in marriage or joining a harem." Tsunade was already annoyed. Since the first time Cleria asked her to join in hers. The men in Cleria's harem still pressed for her to join. It made her form a dislike for lust. She was lucky that Dan and few other items could keep hers in check.

"Oh. No already? But think of this, our child would be a descendant of the Great Lucifer." The man gained a power crazed look on his face.

"Doesn't the mother of those half breed relationships usually die? I apologize but I don't want to face my love and explain I died while sleeping with another person." Of course she only ever slept with Dan, she was happy with that fact too. Refocusing she watched as the man, Abel, raised his power level in an attempt to intimidate her. "You're at least a hundred years too young to intimidate me." The man seethed before flashing away. He would make up for his humiliation in the future.

With him gone the barrier separating her from Masaomi fell. By his side was the newly arrived Cleria Belial. "My apologies Tsunade-sama. I did not notice the disturbance until the barrier went up. Seeing the woman's flustered face Tsunade smirked.

"Oh? Are you upset the _church boy_ got here first?" The devil began trembling. "I mean he did a large part in driving away the stray devil… maybe the church is the best." The woman's eyes raised and she suddenly looked furious.

"I apologise Tsunade-sama but this _church boy_ wouldn't have been able to help if it came down to a fight. He is too weak, too blinded by his faith to get strong." Of course Masaomi didn't stay quiet. It made Tsunade laugh. The only thing better than her freedom from that blasted clearing was the opportunity to watch the two argue. It was more hilarious than watching those comedy movies.

"Alright enough. Now Cleria, you should probably send the report to those Satans since a Lucifer descendant just showed up." The argument ceased and the woman nodded. She disappeared as did the priest. Tsunade sensed _her_ presence in her house and turned around.

Walking she noticed Shizune making tea. Giving her morning greetings she continued to the room the goddess was in. Standing in front of the seated goddess Tsunade crossed her arms under her breast and stared at her. "What do you want Amaterasu."

The goddess sat down the newspaper in her hand and looked at the very disrespectful descendant of herself and Susanoo. "Is that anyway to address a goddess?"

"I care very little for your title or power. Now, what do you want?" Amaterasu resisted the urge to fling the woman across the room, her pride taking a hit with every sentence the woman spoke.

Sughing the goddess snapped her finger. A crimson glow exploded from her finger and surround the house. "Yesterday, the one known to you as the Sage of Six Paths contacted me." Tsunade was listening completely now. "He sent a pulse of chakra that caught my attention. When I made it to the epicenter of the surge, I was met by the one known as Sarutobi Hiruzen.

 **Flashback.**

"You have courage… trying to sneak into a village on lockdown." The old man, still powerful in his own right, exerted his power- though Amaterasu barely cared- on the goddess. "What are your plans?"

The goddess looked the man in the eye. The man was unnerved and his power dropped a little. Snapping her fingers all the surrounding anbu dropped down unconscious. Recognition flashed through the man's eyes. "It's you… you're the one whose signature was found where Tsunade was last seen." His eyes narrowed and Amaterasu fought the need to roll her eyes as the man began unleashing killing intent that would make most fall to the ground. "What have you done with my student." The goddess looked at the man with an amused look.

"That is none of your concern, it is hers and mine. What is also my concern is what has occured in the village. I sense none of my nieces and nephews… Ah, I mean the Uchiha. What has occured?"

The man felt the need to tell the woman everything he knew, and the look in her eyes showed she was demanding answers. As much as he wished to fight back the feeling, he couldn't, giving in to the goddess."A massacre has occurred in the Uchiha district. Every single Uchiha has been accounted as dead except one. The last survivor has brought up the name Tsukuyomi." The goddess retracted her look. She sighed before making her journey back to the real world.

 **Flashback End**

"I have come as I believe you might be in danger. I know not what Tsukuyomi has planned, but he is obviously looking for more strength." The goddess stood as she straightened her Kimono. "Also, the next time you run across that man, call the name Susanoo to the heavens. He will aid you." Of course she and Susanoo were not the closest, but as of this moment they kinda had joint custody of Tsunade. "Also, it is getting closer to Naruto's twelfth birthday. At that point he will be able to leave the clearing. I will more than likely direct them here." The woman nodded, with a dreamy look.

'I can take him to the casino with me and get some real money.'

Amaterasu never noticed the stars in Tsunade's eyes as she left.

 **Tsukuyomi**

The moon god walked through his temple as he slowly wrapped a sword in a dark cloth. He looked on, down the hall, as a display case appeared. Slowly setting the wrapped cloth down, with a snap of the fingers, a small notebook appeared. Looking over it he nodded. Closing it he moved again. This time to a different room. Inside two seperate moons could be seen.

One moon had several different colors over it, showing the different deities who ruled over it. The other had a label, showing the playground it was from. This one was from his playground, but it was of no use to his as he only gave the humans the natural latent magical power. So he swiped his hand, continuously until the moon showed the one he was looking for. It took a while, he himself created over 100 playgrounds, to inflate his own power from worship. While he could just create more playgrounds, his power would drop tremendously for maybe a few hundred years, and he wouldn't be full powered for millennia. But focusing on the moon that held Kaguya, he had to marvel at its appearance. So beautiful, so bright, and so powerful. It held the strongest creation by the Shinto. The only other non god to come close to Kaguya's power was the dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, and even that paled in comparison. Kaguya would be safe, as Amaterasu almost completely sealed off the playground. He himself couldn't challenge her since when Naruto first appeared he called for the world to be sealed so others couldn't find it. It put his plans back by a few years.

He with the new millennium coming in a few years, almost all the gods in existence will have their duties increased. The need to reinforce themselves in human society was always an important thing to do. With each millennium came new technology, new stories, conspiracies, and whack jobs. The reason the gods of old grew powerless was because they didn't reintroduce some of their stories to the younger generations. For example, Rhea and Cronus, still had some power, but Helios lost almost all of his power as he allowed Apollo to take the fame. The result? A god with no connection to the sun anymore. A god who wanders the Earth until he dies from old age. It was a scary though for a god to be forgotten, it was why Tsukuyomi was on his quest for power.

While normally he would trust a devil, Rizevim Livan Lucifer had come to him with news of another world. He didn't believe him at all, until the man personally showed him calculations and the small power radiating from it. A clash between Great Red and Trihexa being the only thing that could open a portal to the other world. He quest for power so he could survive such a clash. He would remake the world and be the one and only god. But he needed much more power. So he looked to the stars, the only place a primordial could go and not be found.

The primordials disappeared while the human race was still in its infancy. Gods searched high and low, finding them nowhere on Earth. They were not in dimensions or anything. As a god of the moon though, Tsukuyomi knew how massive the universe was though. He would scour every section to find them, and when he did he would absorb them, take their power. He would be the strongest god to ever live. The world be his for the taking. It was his destiny, he was sure. All he had to do was to get around Amaterasu.

 **Timeskip 1 Year**

Duck

Duck

Punch

Flip

Naruto was on the defensive in his match. While not much of a fighter Kimiko was still faster, stronger, and more experienced than Naruto.

The two were currently in the middle of spar. Naruto's twelfth birthday was nearing and he and Karin were almost finished with their lessons. As a final lesson they had to hold their own against Kimiko for 20 minutes. Karin past just managing to remain in the fight for the time limit. Karin didn't really care for the fuinjutsu potion, more focused on support. Her swordplay was acceptable and she knew her way around a fight, she just prefered to not fight.

Naruto on the other hand was a fighter, through and through. He learned kinesthetically but that just made his training all the more fun. Once he got through, in his words, the torture of seal theory, he flew through fuinjutsu. At 10, in just four years, he was a level 8. Now he was borderline ten. He was also wonderful at swordplay, it was just not his prefered way of fighting. He liked to fight with two kunai held in a reverse grip. It was a style he learned from Kushina's memories. While he looked like his mother his body tailored towards his father. He had speed, so much that when Tsunade and Shizune would occasionally return, they were the only ones able to keep up with him. Though it could be because the others were brawlers instead of a speed type like Naruto or agile like Shizune.

He knew a few ninjutsu, inheriting his mother's water and wind chakra natures. Though he could use multiple he prefered shadow clones to help him win a fight. Though he cared little for starting fights, he enjoyed a good one.

Naruto was forced to flip backwards as Kimiko brought her sword around. As he flipped he kicked her wrist, making her drop the sharp blade. Landing on two feet he reached into his pouch bringing out two kunai, each with forged with the blessing of Inami Okami, he flipped them into a reverse grip. Legs spread wide in support he pushed off towards the former jonin. As soon as he was about to aim the blade at her jugular to call the match he saw her smirk.

Eyes widening he attempted to stop himself as the ground right in front of him glowed. Suddenly the alarm on the clock went off, and Naruto breathed a sigh of release as chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around his form.

"Not bad… you lasted a full twenty minutes Naru-chan." The Uzumaki woman said with a kind smile. Naruto smiled back before growing a tick mark.

"Stop calling me Naru- _chan._ I am NOT cute, -ttebayo!" The blush that grew at the use of his verbal tick did not help his case, as the woman he saw as a second mother started cooing and rubbing his whiskers. Not able to knock her away as he was still suspended in her trap, he accidentally let out a purr. His blush grew and her petting became even heavier.

"Oh!" She squealed like a schoolgirl. "You are just so cute!" Karin watched on for another five minutes as her mother continued to… harass, for lack of better word, Naruto.

"Kaa-chan! Can you hurry up?!" The woman seemed to realise what she was doing and blushed.

"Ahem." Clearing her throat she dismissed the chains that were holding the boy.

He sent a glare towards the woman and walk over next to his 'classmate'. "Thanks, nee-chan"

"Of course, otouto." Karin wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck. The interaction was short lived as a flash and squeal reminded them of the other occupant of the room.

Looking back they saw Kimiko holding a camera. She seemed to recoil at the deadpan stare she was receiving. Quickly sliding the camera into her pocket she straightened her jacket. "Now like I was saying." The deadpan continued making her nervously laugh as she continued her speech. "It has been fun training you guys these last six years. I can now safely say you both would survive an encounter with a four wing angel or mid-class devil. Naruto, you could possibly fight a six wing angel or high-class devil, though I'm not sure you would make it from the wounds of the battle." The boy pouted. "But that's not including fuinjutsu, or jutsu, just physical attributes. Both of you with your fuinjutsu and ninjutsu are jonin level, you just have no experience and fall into very simple traps." Naruto knew she was speaking to him. The only thing stopping him from jumping at her was the kind smile on her face. If looked from a certain angle, his angle, it would be considered a sadistic smirk, so Naruto would take no chances and just crossed his arms and looked away. "Nonetheless, with just a few years of experience and training you both could probably face ultimate-class existences." The two preteens swelled with pride. "But for now they would destroy you." That instantly deflated them. "Amaterasu said we should be able to leave here in a few weeks. She will set us up in a safehouse in Kyoto. After that you will have a choice whether you wish to move in with Tsunade, or stay in Kyoto. Make no mistake though, you both have incredibly large chakra levels. There is no guarantee that devils won't try to reincarnate you, just because you said no. If you find yourself in a choice you can't win, use your gifts." Both instinctively wrapped their hands around the individual necklace Amaterasu gave them. "Pray to Amaterasu if you can't escape." They both gave a determined nod.

 **-Line Break-**

A single eye opened as Tsukuyomi felt Naruto leave the clearing. Having no doubt he would be able to escape since his chakra would prevent him from freezing, or falling while climbing the mountain, the god sat up. While gods didn't need to sleep, he liked to rest his eyes. His temple in Takamagahara, on the far in, out of the sight of Amaterasu's as she refused to look at him unless necessary most of the time, was currently quiet. No servant, no priestess. Nothing. He needed no one to learn of his plans. Though they started off as him not wanting Amaterasu to do away with him, they quickly turned into him remaking the world by his own design. His next plan needed large amounts of access power. He had to get strong enough to match Amaterasu's power and then some. He needed to be able to withstand her using her barrier to gain the upper hand. He needed a way to beat her thoroughly and swiftly. Unlike Susanoo who regained her good graces by giving her the Kusanagi blade, he was still borderline rogue. So in the event of a fight, he had to beat Amaterasu before any other gods or goddesses could involve themselves. Of course he had a plan though.

He had showed a picture of Tsunade to the grandchild of Lucifer. So inflated by his own ego he would stir trouble in Kuoh. That was when he would strike. Not a moment sooner, and not a moment later. He had all these years to plan, and he would not mess it up due to impatience. In a few weeks time he would create a new world order.

 **-End-**

 **AN: I was originally gonna make Tsunade Vali's mother, but I audibled. I don't really have much to say on this shorter than usual chapter, so please remember to vote on the poll, or by default it will be Yasaka.**


	5. New Allies & Powers

**AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (is that the greeting for Hanukkah?), Happy Kwanza, Happy New Years, and any other holiday I missed.**

 **For the last time, yes I get it. I nerfed Sirzechs, but is it really that important? Would you like it if the story was just, "Sirzechs destroyed Tsukuyomi with one punch and the whole incident was avoided"? Come on now, leave me be. Also I intentionally left Ophis, Trihexa, and Great Red out of the top ten, as I look at it as since those three were on a totally different level and it would be irrelevant to group them with anyone/thing but each other. And to justify making Amaterasu a top ten, Amaterasu has been likened and basically assimilated from a series of sun deities in Southeast Asia, one of the most densely and heavily populated areas on Earth, so I believed she had enough clout to be in** _ **my**_ **top ten.**

 **Also I made a mistake when explaining sealing. What I meant was the more stronger the being is than you, the more it can use its power to corrode the seal over time not that you couldn't seal stronger beings. My apologies.**

 **The pairings at the time of this being written**

 **Yasaka currently is leading, with 27. Serafall has 25. Kuroka third with 11. Rossweisse has 8. In the first few days Serafall and Yasaka constantly switched place. I honestly expected it to be a blowout in voting, with either Yasaka or Serafall to win in a landslide, but it's much closer than I expected. I'll keep the poll open until the next chapter is out.**

 **Anyway let's start the story**

 **Start**

Amaterasu and Naruto were staring at each other, almost as if they were in a heated staring contest. Naruto leaned forward. "It's my birthday! How are you going to get everyone something?!" His voice rising, much to her ire. Kimiko and her Kushina clone were laughing at her situation. "When it's your birthday I don't give everyone something!"

Slowly growing a tick mark, she did the most surprising thing to both the women in the room, standing and slamming her hands to the table with her hands she yelled back. "You don't even give me anything for my birthday, and if you let me finish I'd tell you it was only a parting gift for you leaving the clearing. I haven't even given you your birthday gift." The two stared at each other with an intense glare before Naruto turned away from the goddess with a 'hmph' as he crossed his arms.

"Uh… Amaterasu-sama?" The goddess allowed a smile to return to her face as she turned to Kimiko. "Where did you find these cloaks? They look like they're from… the shinobi world," She pointed out as she looked at the design.

"That's because it is." Seeing the shocked look from Kimiko she decided to continue. "You all have one surviving relative in that world." The voice she used was disappointed and disinterested. "Though, he has had his soul tainted by someone." Of course she wouldn't outright blame her brother for the disappointment that was Nagato, she would imply it though. "He has turned down a dangerous and dark path so I was forced to leave him behind… though he did have wonderful taste in design. These were a cloak by his design. I was simply mesmerized by the design so I took a few from him." She truly did like the design, the red clouds really painted a pretty picture on the all black. He called his group Akatsuki, so the black must've meant night, the red the tint of the sunrise… Though maybe she read into it too much. "Though I did make them so they would hide your power and chakra. I would like you to wear these when not in Kyoto, Tokyo, or Kuoh. There are many people who would love someone with weaponized chakra…" Her voice trailed off as the yokai who ran the restaurant returned with their meals. He left with a very low bow to Amaterasu. "But to make it a little more… modern-" She snapped her finger and instead of the cloaks, they were each holding a hoodie of the same design. "As I was saying, I have an agreement with the four satans that you are to not be touched by their siblings, or any other devils as you are my personal guard, and though I hold very little trust in the devils, Currently I hold no worries, but dark times are in the future."

Kimiko nodded while Naruto and Karin looked to be off in their own worlds as they tuned out the adults and pigged out. Sighing and swiping her hand across the air, four tickets appeared in her hand. "These are for a train to Kyoto, once you leave here, head to the the train station. You should arrive around 5 or 6. A train will take you from there to Kuoh tomorrow around 4 p.m. I have informed the leader of Kyoto to pick you up when you get there. You'll stay with her, Yasaka, for your time there." Kimiko nodded, though Kushina, the only one who knew the countries layout was the guide until they arrived to Tsunade. Turning towards the almost finished Naruto, Amaterasu cleared her throat before talking. "Naruto-" Seeing him turn his attention towards her, she made to continue. "-when you get to Kyoto, call out my name and I'll be there for your present." The boy got giddy as his favorite goddess smiled at him. Pulling out a few yen, Amaterasu payed for the meal as the last of her shinobi kin finished eating. "Come, I'll teleport you to the train station. I have to leave soon though, I wasn't even supposed to spend this much time down here." Amaterasu mumbled the last part.

"Obaa-sama, why couldn't you just take us to Kyoto yourself? I mean, you can teleport us right?" Karin looked at her 'grandmother' curiously. It was a good question though, Amaterasu was one of the most powerful god's around, so why didn't she just go all the way to Kyoto, if not Kuoh?

Sighing Amaterasu ran a hand through her elegant hair. "I have rules I must follow as do you. My presence in Kyoto would alert every god and goddess in the Shinto Pantheon, and some of the Buddhist gods. Having you with me would make it worse, as those same gods would learn of your powers." Shinto was a major religion in Japan, but it was mainly several lose collections of deities and myths. It made for several factions to spring up. While no god or goddess was foolish enough to outright challenge her, many would try to make Amaterasu's faux immortal life miserable. Buddhism had almost the same number of followers in Japan as the Shinto, it made a lot of things complicated, though any matter in Japan the Shinto had jurisdiction due to the popular use of Shinto shrines, by Buddhist, Shinto, and tourist alike made Shinto the stronger influence of the two. The only other religions with a major foothold was the Abrahamic religions, but they tended to leave Japan alone in their business, as long as the churches were left to their own devices. It was the Buddha and Tsukuyomi she was worried of. How would the Buddha react to weaponized chakra? Would they attempt to kidnap them for their own purposes? After all a lot of the Chinese Buddhist practice the use of Qi, an energy similar to Chakra. Though Tsukuyomi was more dangerous. While another, rival pantheon receiving weaponized chakra was bad, she didn't know what was going through his head. Most other pantheons with weaponized chakra would be easy to guess their motives; Devils, to reincarnate them as one of their own, Magicians, breed to make magician/shinobi hybrids, though Tsukuyomi was a complete mystery. What did he want? Amaterasu knew Tsukuyomi knew of the other shinobi, but did nothing about it. What was his endgame? Did he want to take over the Shinto? Maybe establish Shinto as the leading religion in the world, or maybe decimate all of the non-Japanese to create more living space for future Shinto practitioners? She did not know, so she would keep their presence a secret to other factions, and prepare to spring a trap on Tsukuyomi if he attempted to make a move on them. "I can only come later as you won't arrive with me. IF I came alone you would be relatively safe, as I frequent Kyoto regularly." Karin seemed to accept and nodded.

Gathering them she snapped her finger and a large magic circle erupted from her feet, engulfing all in the room. Reappearing in front of the train station, but out of sight of the people with a simple illusion, Amaterasu handed the tickets to Kushina, who guided her family to the proper locations. Waving to the younger members Amaterasu looked at the moon, hidden behind the sun's midday rays as she thought about her wayward brother. Sighing she turned to teleport to her home on Takama-ga-hara.

 **-Line Break-**

On the train all of the Uzumaki loaded onto a single, private car. Each moved to sleep as they had been up since early morning. Naruto let his eyes fall as he made himself comfortable.

 **Flashback**

 _Kushina Uzumaki looked over the seal, it was very complicated. All the kanji had different parts that she could discern in a look. To her they were like dancers, moving along on the paper. The seal was so finely crafted, truly worthy of a life's work to complete. Was it hers? No. It was her husband's. Was it ready for use? No. It had no part that would tether Minato to a certain seal. It would be a one way trick to the same marker. Not only that but there was no stabiliser. If he were to use this seal as is, the seal would probably break about and he would be stuck in between two points, stuck in between space and time. That was not something she wanted as she really liked her soon-to-be husband. In the end she just jotted down her evaluation. As much as the seal nut in her wanted to work on it, she couldn't. This was her husband's life work, the same as her improvements to the adamantine chains and her rediscovery of several lost seals._

 _Getting back on track she continued her evaluation of the seal. Her fiance put several fail safes for subpar seal masters who decided to try and steal his masterpiece. As the one who taught him all he knew about seals, she was very eager when he said he wanted to make a seal based on the 2nd Hokage's Hiraishin. When Sarutobi gave him permission to study the seal, and the toads agreed to let him study the summoning matrix. After finishing, she rolled each and sealed it on her arm in a blood seal. She didn't want someone to 'accidentally' see these and get themselves killed trying to steal the technique. Though not the most common among non-Uchiha it occasionally happened and unlike most other cases this could lead to a fate worse than death. Getting up to go to the training grounds Minato and his team went to train she grabbed the basket with the lunch she made. She smiled as she thought of her fiance's team. Kakashi was a little stern but was so cute. Rin was the one with the pants. Though she was sweet and caring if the boys made her mad she would put her foot down and scare the shit out of them. And last but not least, Obito, he was so fun loving and was so helpful. They were like her own children. Rin was the big sister keeping her brothers in check and Obito and Kakashi kept a healthy sibling rivalry. She really hoped when she started to give birth to her own children they were just like those three._

 _She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the amount of men she was charming. A few of the women, even those with their men were also ensnared in her charm. She was considered the most beautiful of the Leaf kunoichi, maybe tied with Tsunade who was out of the village, and Mikoto Uchiha. Exiting her mind as she felt Minato and his team enter her range she, she picked up her pace as she reached the opening to the training ground._

"' _Gasp' Kushina-san!" She heard Rin say her name in a childlike manner making her smile. "You made lunch!" That made her puff her chest in pride. She knew she could cook, take that Mikoto._

" _Hai, hai, calm down, there's enough to go around." She walked forward and placed the blanket she brought for their little picnic down. Sensing someone trying to sneak up behind her, she willed her chains to catch them. Turning her head she was met with the eyes of Obito Uchiha. "You know, you shouldn't try and sneak up on the person who makes you lunch everyday. You never know what I could put in yours." Obito pouted and turned away from her with his arms crossed, still hung from her chains. Turning her head back she was met with Kakashi's bored look. The sandwich she made for him gone all that was left in his hand was the napkin he held his sandwich in. "Kakashi-kun, you should really slow down while eating. What if you ate so fast your choked?" He stared into her scolding eyes._

 _While Kakashi would never admit it, Kushina's glare was one of the only two things in this world that scared him, Rin's glare being the other. "But I didn't choke." Her glare continued and Kakashi started to feel the sweat collecting on his brow. "Very well, next time I'll slow down some." She retracted her glare and replaced it with a smile and nodded, leaving a small blush behind his mask._

" _Minato-kun, I have the notes ready for your new technique." She saw him nod._

" _Ok, I'll check it when I get home." She nodded, you don't just take something this dangerous out in the open like this. Hearing rustling she turned to find Kakashi and Obito sitting on the ground nursing bumps on their head with Rin standing in front of them with her hands on her hips chastising them. Kushina had to smile, she really hoped her blood children could interact so freely like her shinobi children._

 **Flashback End**

Naruto woke up with a small smile. While he didn't really learn anything from that dream he loved to see his mother and father having normal interactions instead of the war… and the dates. He was still working on his sealing so it would be a while before he could even attempt his father's masterpiece, which he still hadn't gotten a picture of the finished product.. Looking in front of him he noticed Kimiko starting to wake up Karin signaling they were nearly at Kyoto. When the train stopped, he was grabbed by his mother and was led through the large crowd with a grace that only a shinobi could. They made it to the front of the train station, where a bunch of people were seemingly frozen in time. Moving ahead to try and find this Yasaka person. Moving through the new crowd they made their way forward and saw what was holding up the people. In front of them was a girl who looked no older than 18 that just stood there. She had perfect posture, similar to that of a princess.

"That is Yasaka, our escort." Kushina spoke snapping Naruto out of his stupor as he noticed he was unintentionally staring at what was probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen, whether it be on tv or in the short few hours he had been able to roam. Following her as she moved through the crowd Naruto continued to take in the beauty held by Yasaka. He wasn't the only one as Karin found herself staring as well. When they got in front of her the quartet bowed to the current leader of Kyoto who returned the greeting. "Yasaka-sama, we are the Uzumaki's, Amaterasu-sama told us you would be escorting us for the day." Kushina spoke with a smile as Yasaka returned it. Naruto, in an attempt to not stare at her looked to other places. His eyes drifted behind her and he noticed the air was slightly clouded and the anomaly moved continuously. Gathering a small amount of chakra Naruto whispered 'kai' and released a small burst. The nine tails flowing behind her was not what he expected. While he knew about the yokai and that she was one he didn't expect a run-in with another nine tailed fox. He unconsciously took a step back as the conversation ceased when Yasaka turned her gaze to him. Naruto took another step back still not fully in control of his legs. She raised an eyebrow at his actions. Making a mental note she returned her gaze to the slightly frowning Kushina.

"Yes, if you'll follow me, we can return to the palace. My guards have been told to treat you as though you were my kin, if they give you any trouble, let me know." Yasaka spoke in a gracious tone that eased Karin's and Kimiko's reservations a little, though Naruto seemed a little guarded. Moving through the crowded streets of Kyoto, which parted when the residents and tourist saw the lovely women. Yasaka seemed to take the extra, unwanted, attention, in stride; Kimiko seemed more unnerved than flattered that all these men were staring at her.

Feeling a weird sensation, the Uzumaki family, sans Kushina, stopped. Yasaka had to stop the amused smirk from coming to her face as the Uzumaki entered her home. Leading them to two rooms, one for Kimiko and Karin, the other for Kushina and Naruto. It was later in the year so the sun was almost set. The sky had already started changing colors. Naruto knew that when Amaterasu met them, she was done with her godly duties. He called out her name. She should be coming any minute. Naruto leaned back and looked out the window just as two Karasu's flew past. Suddenly light blasted his peripheral as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Turning he was met with the beautiful goddess that is Amaterasu.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Seeing the boy nod, she took his hand flashed the two away. In less than a second the two were standing on a grassy field. It was different from the clearing as he could see the Kyoto skyline. "Hold still, this might sting a little." When Naruto nodded she walked closer to him and put her hand on his eye. Closing her eyes in concentration, she connected with his 'mind's eye'. Opening his 'mind's eye' she returned to the real world and sees Naruto slightly gritting his teeth at the sharp pain before he noticeably relaxed. "This is your present." conjuring a mirror, she watched him look at the now red eye mesmerized.

"W-what… is… this?" He spoke in a daze, hypnotized by the slowly spinning ring with a single tomoe. The mirror was suddenly taken from his hand as he shook out of his daze.

"I'm sure you remember your lessons on doujutsu?"

"Y-yeah… The byakugan and sharingan." He unconsciously raised his hand to his face, his eye in particular.

"This doujutsu is the precursor- and final stage of the sharingan, the rinne-sharingan. It has all the powers of the sharingan and rinnegan. It was made by me and my brothers first creation for the shinobi world, Kaguya. Kaguya wielded the byakugan and rinne-sharingan, though hers was placed in the middle of her forehead. I gave you this power, as your ancestor had it." He listened to her words while taking in the world with a new clarity. Looking at Amaterasu with his eye made him cry out in pain. What did she do? Amaterasu gained a slightly annoyed look. "You can take in the world when I'm done speaking, turn off the doujutsu."

"H-how?" Naruto spoke weakly, still feeling the effect of looking at the goddess with the doujutsu activated.

"Cut off the flow of chakra to it." Came the reply. When his eye returned to its cerulean color she restarted. "Now, as I was saying, there are six stages, initial stage is what you currently have- the world seems a little slower and you can immediately see through weaker genjutsu and slightly predict your enemy's movements. The same with the second and fourth stage, though the powers become much more polished as it evolves.. Fourth stage- Mangekyo, you will receive the gifts of Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Kamui, and/or Kotoamatsukami. The fifth- rinnegan you will have control over the 'six paths' though only to a limited extent now that you aren't in a Shinto only world where we control all aspects of life. And the last is the 'third eye' of the rinne-sharingan. While you won't have a physical third eye since I implanted the rinne-sharingan directly into your eye socket, you will gain the full abilities of the rinne sharingan." Amaterasu smiled as she finished her explanation. She was not surprised when Naruto jumped at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Baa-sama!... I can't wait to show Karin, she'll be so mad I got something so cool!" Amaterasu almost wanted to tell him she gave Karin the Mind's Eye of Kagura, but she would let him have his moment of glory.

"Of course Naruto, but be careful with who you show your abilities to. Devils and other factions visit Kyoto a lot, and the Buddhas probably have several information gatherers in the city. Use it only as a last resort to though; I would be dissatisfied if you relied on it too heavily… Besides it will only grow as strong as you, if you were to only rely on your eye, it would never evolve. It's getting late though… I should probably take you back to your mother."

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto sat on a balcony, staring at the stars as he couldn't sleep. He had another memory flashed to him. They advanced further and further ahead in time. His first memory was his mother starting her fuinjutsu training, it had only be a few years and now his mother in the memories was already twenty. They were in the middle of a war and his father and mother had secretly wed as was customary during times of war to prevent any attack on civilians around you. His father was still nowhere near done with the hiraishin, it was but a dream at this point. His mother was constantly giving him pointers, but for a seal this complex, it would take years and several mishaps. The war was also starting to get closer to Konoha's borders so his mother was leaving the village less and less. He had never seen his mother actually do battle since his mother said when she 'survived' she was able to remove parts of the memories so he wouldn't see _everything_ she did during battle or with his father… he momentarily shuddered at the thought of seeing… _that_ (His parents having sex). He hummed a tune his mother used to sing when he was a child. His humming accidentally got louder and he missed the sliding of the balcony door.

He only opened his eyes when he felt a person sit next to him. A small rush of panic hit him as he saw who it is, sliding over a little and not meeting her curious gaze. "Sorry, if my humming woke you up…"

She hummed at his apology, of course it is what woke her up, he was a little sharp as he got louder and it disturb her a little. "It's ok… so why do you act nervous around me?" Her slitted eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

"I-I…" He sighed and held his gaze down.

"I've done nothing to you, so another of my kind? You only got jittery when you saw my tails…"

"Lady Yasaka… are you and baa-sama close?" She raised a brow at baa-sama, not familiar with him to know it meant Amaterasu. "I mean Amaterasu-sama" That tasted so foreign as he spoke.

"I would believe so since she wants me to speak less formally with her… Plus I am the leader of the yokai directly under her rule." Not seeing any deceit in her eyes Naruto nodded.

"...I have a nine tailed fox seal inside of me… It constantly says it will find a way out of me, even if it catches baa-sama's ire… Baa-sama can't take it out because Izanami-sama created the seal and it's too powerful to remove without Izanami-sama's key, but I don't know where the key is… The fox though… I'm not fearful of it… more or less wary." Naruto looked at the woman in front of him. He believed he was good at reading people, and the woman in front of him had radiated nothing but warmth. It made him trust her more than he normally would a stranger.

"... I see." She hummed. He looked over and she was looking up at the same stars he was. The light hit her at an angle that accentuated her beauty. "If it is sealed in you, maybe it just wants a friend… How do you normally treat the nine tailed fox inside of you?" She wanted to question the right a human had to sealing one of her brethren inside himself, but if Izanami herself created the seal, she had no right to question it. "If someone were to seal me inside a human, I would probably be overwhelmed with negative intentions… Though it might be too late to befriend your partner."

"...Partner?"

"You said it was inside of you? If that's the case then you and this kyuubi are basically two souls in the same body… You are basically partners in life… It's getting late, I'm going back to bed." With that, Yasaka left Naruto with his thoughts.

 **End.**

 **When I made this my internet got cut off and I didn't get it on until the 21st of December and I just chose to give this to the people as a Christmas Present.**

 **Now before you say 'Why didn't Amaterasu just teleport everyone to Kuoh' Like I said above, more than 40% of Japanese people are Buddhist. While there's no denying Shinto is much more prevalent and widely practiced, the Buddhist still have a reason to keep tabs on Japan. Due to Amaterasu wanting to keep the weaponized chakra secret, travelling with Naruto, Kushina, Kimiko, and Karin is a no no. And yes I changed the sharingan so Naruto isn't killing all the Uzumakis, and I tried to make the Kyuubi situation realistic so Izanami is essentially the Shinigami for all Shinto controlled lands, Japan or playgrounds.**

 **The next chapter is going to have an update on Sasuke's situation (he is in no way a main character) and the beginning of a long conflict between siblings. See ya next time and I hope the world is kind to you.**


	6. Lunar Storm

**Seeing as I'm still getting PMs about Sirzechs' power nerf, I've decided to rescale** _ **everyone's**_ **power. Seeing how neither Sirzechs nor any other being has really been in a fight- sans Tsukuyomi beating on the Uchiha it shouldn't matter.**

 **Big Red/Trihexa**

 **Ophis**

 **Top Ten- Amaterasu, Sirzechs, Ajuka**

 **High Tier Gods(Major Gods i.e. Egyptian gods)- Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Satan Class Devils, Kage level nin(There was a huge gap between Kage(Hiruzen) and Jonin(Kurenai, Asuma, Young Kakashi, Ebisu, etc.) in Hiruzen's old age), Rizevim**

 **Mid-Tier Gods(Major Gods not as impactful- Persian), Ultimate Class Devil, High Jonin**

 **Low-Tier Gods(Minor Gods- Heracles), High Class Devil, Jonin Level nin**

 **Mid Class Devil, Chunin Level nin**

 **Low Class Devil, Genin Level nin**

 **Mind you, I'm not saying an Ultimate devil would dust the floor with all minor gods, like Hestia(based on her position as an elder god and former Olympian is a high-tier) who could be high-tier and by not as impactful I mean their influence one modern life is not profound. For instance the Greco-Roman gods have their names everywhere- from planets to common words- whereas, say Verethragna is not very known.**

 **Start**

Sasuke stared at the book in his hands. He had been studying his hardest, he needed a way to kill that man, brutally. The only way that would happen is if he had all the power in the world. He had been researching the Yondaime. In a journal from his ancestor, Madara, on the tailed beast, it was impossible for them to kill. That means that the Kyuubi was somewhere out there, waiting for him to take it. As he read into where it could possibly be he read a small passage- _'Three years before his demise Minato Namikaze, soon-to-be fourth hokage, married his longtime teacher, friend, and lover, Kushina Uzumaki.'_ He knew that name, his mother used to reminisce about her former best friend Kushina all the time. The one thing her mother always talked about was the Uzumaki clan and how it was Kushina's dream to rebirth her clan… A clan renowned for it's seals! Looking forward in the book he found the passage, _'Kushina Uzumaki began teaching Minato and Jiraiya of the Sannin fuinjutsu months before the beginning of the Third Great Shinobi War. Through her guidance, lord fourth was eventually able to create his own Time-Space seal, Hiraishin'_ He moved over to his fuinjutsu book. When a clan was declared deceased, the village took ownership of all techniques the clan was in possession of. Since all items recovered from Uzushiogakure belonged to the clan, he was able to peruse their library. The jutsu of the Fourth went to his last remaining student, Kakashi Hatake, but the seals of his wife went to the Library. Those that were seals were accessible to any member of the academy or that was a genin, since they fell under the 'specialty' category, that could only be acquired with a jonin or the Hokage's approval..

In all of his years here, the only other person he had met was a girl named Tenten. She was fascinated with seals. They rarely talked as he only cared for the power. If you thought he wouldn't read a thousand boring books to gain access to something like the Kyuubi- you were dead wrong. He would capture all of the bijuu. He would kill all that stood in his way. As long as he got his power, the whole world could rot.

 **-Pacific Ocean- 450 miles Southeast of Honshu-**

"What is the meaning of this meeting Tsukuyomi?" The god of storms looked at his brother. The two were floating above the vast ocean waters. He had just descended from Takamagahara and was about to do his job- conjure up a Typhoon **.** It was around the time those were to be expected in the hemisphere. He was about to create the preceding Tropical disturbance, he was thinking about topping his last records- all set by Tip. The only thing about making large storms was Amaterasu always made him weaken most significantly before he destroyed Japan. What was the fun of making these storms if you can't destroy stuff?

But back to the point. He was about to start when his brother descended from the illuminated moon. Both floating as if standing on an invisible platform a feet above the raging waves, which were getting rougher by the passing second with Susanoo's rising annoyance. "Well?! Are you going to tell me why you are disrupting my job."

Tsukuyomi instead smirked at his brother. Susanoo was reaching his boiling point. Tsukuyomi's calming factor, brought along by his moon powers, were offsetting Susanoo's violent nature. "Will you explain yours-" A prick on his face allowed Susanoo to see the blade in Tsukuyomi's hand. Pulling his fingers up to his face the god of violent storms' eyes dialated at the feeling of his own eyes. "You've… cut me."

Tsukuyomi smiled wilder and brought his weapon up. This would be a tough fight. Susanna was a berserker. His violent nature meant he had a lot of pent up bloodlust. This was going to be an interesting fight. When Tsukuyomi came to the human plane from his heavenly moon plane, he knew it was time to start his plans. Those from the playground were still very much weak based on their potential. The boy had the reserves to put most of the strongest yokai to shame. Given time to grow and the boy could possibly equal or surpass Kaguya… Kaguya never even reached her full potential. When she was created, she had the ability to grow and she was gifted with immortality to grow, but the 'rabbit goddess' fell from grace after a few months on top. And while he may or may not have had something to do with that, it doesn't change the fact that given the circumstance Kaguya was still basically in factory mode. If she had trained over her thousands of years instead of getting sealed, who knows, she could've been as strong as himself and Susanoo- especially since neither trained. So yes, he would strike while the boy was essentially a fly to be swatted. The girl, while not as powerful nor with as much potential was still going to be as strong as an Ultimate class. He had a Susanoo descendant that was the strongest at the moment, around the same level as some of those annoying Olympians. While he doubted she could beat most as she wasn't the most combat oriented she was still strong in her own right, capable of cracking Honshu with a single punch. The last of his siblings descendants wasn't too much to deal with as she wasn't a fighter either.

Looking back up to his sibling, he watched as the clouds gathered and moved in a circle pattern over head. Conjuring a barrier as to not cause any mass panic he got into his stance as Susanoo charged.

 **-Kuoh-**

Naruto ate the ramen, him and Tsunade stopped when Tsunade had to make sure neither devil nor church were doing anything with the population at night. Looking at her from the corner of his eye Naruto almost sighed at the glint in her eyes. Swallowing the last of his noodles Naruto began on the broth. When he finished the perfectly crafted bowl of heavenly deliciousness, he looked at his pseudo grandmother. "So, baa-chan, why did you want me out here with you?"

The glint got even bigger… did she just lick her lips? He sighed. Why was there someone this hopeless? He had read up on her team from the shinobi world and they were just walking vices. Orochimaru was ambitious- crazy ambitious- Jiraiya was lustful, and Tsunade was a drunk gambler. It wouldn't surprise him if it turned out this famed 'Third Hokage' was bloodthirsty. Noticing Tsunade hadn't spoken Naruto looked up, only to find that his unofficial grandmother was stuck in a daze, probably thinking about gambling and booze. 'Honestly… People will start to get the wrong idea if they come across her staring at me like that…' Naruto took his chopsticks and pokes Tsunade's forehead before turning to return to his meal. She broke out of her daze and began talking about her weird gambling fetish. It was genuinely disturbing to watch her speak about her 'one true love' but Naruto powered on, after all free ramen is free ramen.

"You know it's unbefitting of my soon-to-be bride to eat at such filth." Tsunade was broken from her dreams of fortune via gambling was by the familiar voice. When she looked over she immediately got in a defensive position in front of Naruto. The man- no, devil, looked amused by her actions. He merely walked forward. When he got to 6 yards(5 meters) she threw a warning punch into the ground. The concrete immediately cracked in a web-like manner. When the cracking stopped she returned to her upright position as the man merely chuckled, though he was now more than three times the distance from her due to a him flying away from the cracking ground. "Marvelous… your strength only accents your beauty. It only makes me want you more." He began walking forward again, golding his wings into his back once more.

By the time he got within 10 yards he had a blade held to the back of his neck, the owner, a scowling blonde haired teenage girl. She glared hatefully into his eyes, the crosses adorning her outfit and chain gave away her affiliation. She tightened her hold on her blade as the man looked into her eyes. He was clearly amused by the situation. "You are trespassing. The shared territory of Kuoh is not to be trespassed on by you scum." Her words were laced with disdain for her enemy. She pushed harder on her blade, but it seemed to make his sadistic smirk grow even more.

"This is a conversation between adults, little girl." She gritted her teeth and pushed harder. As a Lucifer his weakness to light was a little less glaring, but even he, a proud Lucifer, was beginning to feel the not so amusing burns that came with light based attacks. He smacked her back, catching her off guard, causing her to go rolling across the street.

Looking back, Naruto remembered they were still in the city proper, so he created four clones. Each ran to a corner in the street and made a few hand seals before an ethereal blonde barrier appeared in the form of a rectangular prism, him and three of his clones acting as the pillars. "Ninpo:Shishienjin!" (Ninja art: Four Violet Flames Formation)

The last clone stood on the side facing the city as reinforcements were coming, acting as a gatekeeper.

Tsunade nodded in his direction and step forward to the Lucifer descendant. "You have attacked a welcomed guest of the Shinto on Shinto territory. I will not let you trample on my ancestors land…" Getting into a fighting stance Tsunade took off. Running at speeds that most wouldn't be able to see, she closed the distance between herself and the Old Satan faction devil. When she got close, she cocked her fist back and swung. The hit knocked the Lucifer back and into a building. Tsunade didn't let up. When Abel hit the building, she began running towards him as he got up. He looked at the situation and conceded. While he probably could take on Tsunade alone, the other two plus the rushing reinforcements coming from the city. When he made his decision he leaned to the right dodging another hit. When her punch went past him, she lifted her knee in an attempt to catch him off guard only for him to jump back. Tsunade planted a hand on the ground and somersaulted over onto her two feet. Just as Abel was about to land the blonde haired teen from before appeared ready to cut him, only for him to blast her with lighting magic and then run a knee into her chest.

Tsunade glared at him and was about to release her seal in preparation for a lengthy battle but a magic circle appeared under his feet. As he began to teleport he let out one more remark. "Alas, my mistress will be giving birth soon… I planned on the two of us sitting down, getting to know each other more-" he spoke with so much lust that Tsunade almost broke out laughing… her old loan collectors spoke with more suave than the devil in front of her. "- Maybe you'll be able to be a mother for young Vali, but until next time, love." The circle went off and Abel as no longer to be found. The Naruto clones exploded and the barrier fell. Naruto took a few deep breaths while Tsunade ran to the fallen nun.

"Griselda, you shouldn't have just ran in." She had a few bruised ribs and some cuts, but nothing serious. "You have a lot to learn." She shook her head and begun healing the teen.

 **-Tsukuyomi and Susanoo-**

Susanoo watched as the moon turned a reddish hue. Tsukuyomi had the same reddish glow around him as he charged at his brother.

"What is this madness!" Susanoo questioned as he was forced to dodge the incoming blade. He noticed the glow that surrounded the blade too. Ashe leaned back he brought up his foot and just missed Tsukuyomi's chin. When returned to being rightside up and facing Tsukuyomi, he immediately raised the water into the air in an attempt to separate himself from his brother. It was nighttime, so Tsukuyomi had the advantage. The moon pulled on the tides as well so Tsukuyomi would have advantage over the sea too if not for the rough waves that could only be caused by a storm.

The waves began to get even rougher as the power being exerted from both gods created a strong windstorm. A rogue wave, particularly high, slammed into Susanoo's back making him lose his concentration and resulting in the water barrier between him and Tsukuyomi collapsing. With the barrier now gone Tsukuyomi charged the disheveled Susanoo. When he got close lightning suddenly came from the sky, striking Tsukuyomi and sending him back with burns on his godly skin.

"What is the meaning of this farce?! Answer me, brother!" Tsukuyomi remained silent. But his gaze lingered on Susanoo. "Is this about petty rivalries?" Tsukuyomi didn't speak, but Susanoo just grunted in response. "Very well. If I must beat it out of you, so be it." With that Susanoo's eyes glowed an eerie white and the clouds began to funnel. All around the small sector of the ocean the waves became rougher, the sky darkened, not even allowing the red moon in. Eventually maybe twenty different funnells stretched from the clouds to the water. His godly fury would be felt around the world if not for the barrier Tsukuyomi put up. The red moon being the beacon supporting it. While Susanoo was the god of the Sea, the moon just created cancelled that out. While Tsukuyomi couldn't bend it freely like Susanna could, he could pull and push it just as freely. Create waves? Yep. Push on walls of water? Yep. Those two just cancelled out at night. During the day, Tsukuyomi's power over the waves were at a minimum. He couldn't freely make any waves larger than they normally would be without his influence, but night time was different.

When Tsukuyomi say the funnells, they suddenly all came towards him. He charged magic in his sword and swung, sending a large crest-shaped blast with the sword. Instead of stopping, slowing, or turning the funnel of water and air just grew in size and continued on its way. When they were about to meet Tsukuyomi had attempted to form a moon-shaped barrier, only for it to slowly be whittled away. By the speed the barrier was being grinded away Tsukuyomi couldn't teleport away, and instead allowed himself to drop into the warm ocean waters below. When the barrier shattered Tsukuyomi was no longer in the way of the wind. Instead he fell to the shallow depths as the water passed. He assumed he was done with the funnels, but they abruptly started sinking, moving underwater as well. While he moved to avoid the tornado he analyzed the situation he was in, If the smirk on Susanoo's face meant anything, this was a tricky situation. The funnels absorbed magic and were tuned specifically for them. In order to destroy them, he would have to release a disruptive blast that would overwhelm the funnels. Sighing he began building up the spell. Suddenly the air started to slow, the funnels that had been chasing him slowed to a halt, and the air dissipated.

"You know brother, we haven't gone all out against each other in nearly a millennium. How about you show me your true power?" Tsukuyomi smiled a maniacal grin as Susanoo looked at him a little concerned.

"Are you okay, Tsukuyomi?" He had never seen his brother acting so… not all 'doom and gloom'. His brother was usually the king of brooding and didn't fight because everyone was 'below him'.

Tsukuyomi didn't respond, instead he began to call on his domain. The moon shone a bright pinkish hue as it lined up with Tsukuyomi's head. The a small trail of energy could be seen leaving towards him. Suddenly a large, 50 foot diameter beam of the moon's energy shot across the sea towards Susanoo. Susanoo looked at the at the oncoming attack before raising the raging seas that were below him.

That attack could've killed him! Susanoo saw red. Not only was he attacked, but now he was nearly killed?! No mercy! The seas surrounding the two began to split. The once deep blue sea that surrounded the two was now cut off by a long, deep crevice. When the opening had finally reached behind Tsukuyomi, the water shot up as though it was launched by a cannon. When it reached a high mark of 500 feet it collapsed inward on Tsukuyomi. The god of the moon was bombarded by the water and was seemingly swept away. When all of the water began to settle in place Susanoo looked for his foe.

Suddenly he felt a blade run along his torso, from the left side of his waist to his right shoulder. The blood dripped down through his ruined clothes. His eyes widened as the wound didn't instantly start healing as it normally should. Looking around he spotted the smiling Tsukuyomi holding a totsuka sword and his eyes widened when he felt the power rushing off of it. "Ame-no-Habakiri."

He remembered the sword well. He had used it when he slayed Yamata-no-Orochi. He had assumed he had destroyed it… While Yamata-no-Orochi was not as powerful as the Heavenly Dragons, it was still one of the most dangerous beings to walk the planet. It had a poison so potent it could even taint souls. Gods were not immune to its poison either, and even though Orochi came from his faction, only the neutral Heaven faction could cure the poison. He had to strengthen the sword to the point that it wouldn't be broken by the acidic poison of the damned dragon. It was infused with runes to keep Orochi's heads from regenerating during his fight. It was even capable of killing a god. That was why he made sure to hide and seal it, complimenting the original seal with thousands of other seals.

Tsukuyomi on the other hand laughed savagely as he felt some of Tsukuyomi's powers flow into the sword. The sword was alit with the powers of the wounded god. Tsukuyomi looked over his weakened brother. "You looked surprised… Is it the blade? The same blade that you made to slay a beast used to slay you?" Susannoo looked at his brother with a confused gazed. "Your power will not go to waste." He could feel it. He could feel Susanno's personal playgrounds. He could feel the ocean's rage. He could feel the Earth's anguish as it weeped in the numerous storms raging across the planet. Though he suddenly felt the flow of power stop. This shouldn't happen. Susanoo was much more powerful than this. Looking to his left he was met with a glowing sphere of kanji that enclosed Susanoo. The smirk on his face playing to irritate Tsukuyomi.

"That 'fuinjutsu' has its uses." With that Susanoo's body dropped and sank into the sea below, his remaining power masking his power from the rogue god. Tsukuyomi realizing his loss immediately began to charge an attack aimed at the deep blue sea below. As the moon shined the entire sea in the are they were in was submerged in a pinkish hue as the water erupted in a gigantic explosion, the bariar catching the wave from the displaced water. Charging the attack again and again, Tsukuyomi finally left the quadrant, missing the small, floating ball of light and kanji that held the severely wounded god.

 **-Kuoh-**

Griselda was given to the clergy and the devils got to work fixing any damaged buildings, while this occurred Naruto had returned to his room in Tsunade's large home. After only a few minutes he began to doze off.

 _He looked in front of him, he knew he was in a dream as he saw his father. They were in a field Obito, Rin, and Kakashi were sitting in the grass while Jiraiya and Sarutobi were perched in a tree. Minato had a three-pronged kunai in his hand, reverse grip. He crouched low whereas Kushina removed her sword and got in position. Mikoto Uchiha stood in between the two with her arm raised vertically and looking between the two. She saw a minute nod from the two and brought her hand down and jumped back._

" _HAJIME!"_

 _The clearing was almost instantly filled with a thousand clones of Kushina, each with a sword in hand. Minato threw a kunai at the nearest Kushina clone, and before her clone could block it, a golden flash filled its vision. Minato was suddenly there and gripped the kunai firmly, bringing it down on the clone- popping it. He repeated over and over, he wasn't use to the feeling of being flung through time/space so he slowed tremendously after the first ten. The clones were taking the hits while he got used to the feeling so the technique would be more viable in the future. Minato was seemingly getting used to the feeling after the next fifty, but the chakra depletion was tremendous, as it would be for any new technique. Throwing a kunai at the next Kushina he was surprised when she raised a hand. Kanji filled the air and regardless of how much he tried, the kunai was inaccessible to him. The clones were then upon him and it was a battle between his speed, finesse, and agility and Kushina's stamina, power, and tank capabilities. He was forced to concede when he felt a blade pointed at each of his eight vital points._

 _As the dream began to fade, he saw the finished product of the Hiraishin and instantly saved it to his memory. It might come in handy later in his life._

 **-End-**

 **Sorry this took so long as well. I had wanted to add a fight scene or two but its not really my strong suit and I doubt the ones above are that good. I also was writing two new stories, one of which I'm going to be posting soon and the other isn't done yet. I've also been given a full ride to college so I was talking to the admissions counselor over the weeks. So sorry about the wait.**

 **Regardless of the new stories, this is my main. I have no intention of stopping and I really enjoy writing this, I just got a challenge I really liked, and had an idea that wouldn't leave my head but I still have a lot of fun writing this and learning new things about mythologies I'm not that familiar with.**

 **Also I noticed I accidently made a discrepancy in the timeline. I made Rias born before Naruto was 12. Rias(17) was 4-6 years older than Kunou(middle school). I started middle school at 10, but I don't think that's normal. Naruto would then be less than thirty when Canon starts and would be a minor by the time Kunou was born. While I doubt the supernatural community would mind, it would present the problem of Naruto being younger than I wanted him to be when the pairing starts. I might have to warp the timeline a bit so that Kunou isn't born when Naruto is 13. My apologies.**

 **Yasaka has won the pairing poll with 35 followed by Serafall with 31. Kuroka had 18 and Rossweisse had 12. Seeing as the people have spoken we now have a future Mrs. Uzumaki.**

 **Until next time**


	7. Rain

**I realized that a lot of what I made Sasuke do makes no sense, but I don't particularly like him. I'm just not a fan of unnecessary bashing (if it takes bashing for your story to progress, then I'm all for it). I'm not bashing a guy that's going to receive a few paragraphs a chapter. That makes no sense, it's already enough that his family is dead so besides making him do some dumb shit, what's the point of all out bashing?**

 **Besides that, I've been trying to stretch out my scenes/chapters. Last chapter I struggled because I was trying to make the fight scenes longer, which I had trouble doing. But I've read my past chapters and noticed how I might have added a lot of scenes in a 4k chapter, which comes off as both rushed and jumbled. I've been trying to get that down and 'fill' the chapters and scenes out more.**

 **Start**

Sasuke stared in anger at the scroll in front of him. He had been doing his normal reading of the Uzumaki fuinjutsu but after the second level- which had been the longest thing he had ever read in his life- all of the scrolls were lock. He tried pumping chakra in it, prying it with a kunai, and everything else. He had decided to take this matter to the Hokage, Sarutobi.

Konoha had weakened slightly after the Kyuubi attack. The civilians had been trying to increase their power in the military dictatorship that was Konoha. After the third war and and the Kyuubi attack, in an attempt to make the village more 'civilian friendly' after the two huge losses of civilian lives, the Third appointed a Civilian Council to oversee the civilian sector. Of course it went a little sour as through political maneuvering and assistance from a few shinobi clans and one of the elders named Danzo. The council attempted to cater everything to civilians- from the ninja academy to the library. It was because of them he was allowed in the 'special' section of the library anyway. It used to be only level one fuinjutsu(small sealing scrolls, flashlight scrolls, and privacy seals) was available, but by his second year in the academy it was changed, same with genjutsu. As the 'special' sectors of shinobi became open to all, he immediately flocked to them for the reward of power he would receive. Not many even knew about this- or they didn't take advantage of it- so he usually spent his time in the library to get away from his more… unsavory fangirls.

He shuddered as the army of stalkers flashed into his mind. Shaking his head, he walked into Hokage Tower, which was only a few hundred feet from the library. As he entered, he briefly spoke to the aid before being let in. Another perk of being a clan heir, he was allowed to see the hokage without appointment as long as nothing above his status was going, others that weren't high-ranking, were forced to wait days, sometimes weeks as the Hokage gave out both High-ranking missions personally, and made several appearances in public, clogging up his schedule especially when he had other, more diplomatic, issues to attend. He felt sorry for whoever wanted to be Hokage and deal with the clutter, council, civilians, merchants, and royalty.

"Sasuke-kun, you've been staring at me for a minute-" When Sasuke looked on at his village's leader, he noticed the distinctly tired look as the paperwork stacked on his desk, was nearly done. "Would you like to tell me the cause for this visit?" Let it be known that Sasuke rarely talked to the Hokage except for his monthly psychiatric exam.

"I was studying Fuinjutsu, in the library, but this scroll will not open."

Hiruzen looked at the scroll for a second in sorrow before asking Sasuke to hand it over to him. Hiruzen looked over one of the latest failures of his life. The destruction of another clan. While he wasn't presiding Hokage when Uzu was destroyed, he was one of the first Konoha ninja to see the destroyed country firsthand. It was under his tenure, that the Senju clan dwindled to one final member who was past her child bearing age, making the clan effectively dead. He chose to remain neutral as the Kiri bloodlines were killed off by the madmen in power. He watched as the last two known Uzumaki's were killed by a beast, and he sadly watched as the remaining founding clan was slaughtered, by forces more powerful than man. Looking back up at the boy he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but this scroll is uses a blood seal. Only an Uzumaki could use it…" The boy looked none too pleased, but said nothing, clenching and unclenching his fist. "I'm sorry, but this must've been missed by the chuunin who sorted them. This should've been put in the village's Uzumaki Tomb." The boy nodded in understanding, he himself knowing the pain of losing ones clan. He said his goodbye and left the Old Hokage.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto looked at the sky above him. It was forecast to rain everyday that week, but it never came. There was talk of Typhoons, but they never came. All in all, the clear, sunny sky was making him feel unease. Amaterasu was either happy, or Susanoo was ignoring his duties. Either way the humid heat was lingering.

Looking over, Karin held a sword up, her opponent did the same. The Church's exorcist that had ran into the fight with the Lucifer was considered a prodigy. Griselda had immediately came to Tsunade's house and apologised for her foolishness in the fight. Afterwards she asked for a spar. But during the fight with Abel, she knew, she could've gotten herself killed, if not Tsunade. Of course Tsunade waved it off, she had more things that pissed her off more than Griselda's actions. While Tsunade wasn't afraid of Abel as she knew she had back up in the event that he was too much for her, it was the fear of the civilians.

Regardless of how much of a senile, old, bitter, and drunk of a woman she was, she was a medic to the core. The thought the tens of thousands of innocents in the city being caught up in a direct battle- instead of the skirmishes they had previously had- scared her. She hadn't shaken off the deaths of the Second War that haunt her. Kimiko herself had been trying to make a fuinjutsu based pocket dimension similar to the devils' and church sentries' so one of the Shinobi in the village could safely transfer the hypothetical battle away from the town. With that, Tsunade could go all out on any opponent, or they could stall the opponent until a stronger existence could back them up. If only he could help, but the memory from his mother seemed to be on pause. Once he got to his father's first practice run with the Hiraishin, it kind of stopped. Instead he had been practicing his own fuinjutsu and jutsu.

He sighed. He could barely perform C-rank wind or water jutsu. Who knows… maybe he'll start training with shadow clo-

Kushina stared at him with a stare that said, 'I know what you're thinking.'

He sighed. It was always something about memory overload with her. He would never grow to new heights learning so slowly like this!

"You know, I never expected to see one of her descendants worried over something as trivial as training. You guys have always been over confident in your own skills." Looking to his left with wide eyes, Naruto was surprised to find a pitch black owl staring at him.

"...did you just… talk?"

"Why of course, it's too be expected of a god to have minimal communication skills." The owl spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Are you insulting me, Uzumaki?"

"U-uh no?... Wait a minute! Who are you?!" Naruto stood up and pointed at the owl with fire in his eyes. "You think you can come here and try and accuse me?!" The owl laughed at him, before turning into a boy that looked his age. He had pale skin, black hair shaped like a duck's butt. He wore all black, black shorts and a black shirt.

"Who am I?" The boy laughed. "You can call me Sasuke… or maybe Izuna… Yes, I like Izuna more." The boy threw his head back in a fit of laughter that mad Naruto pout. What was so funny to him? "You may call me Izuna for now."

"I don't want some title. I want your real name." Naruto remembered the talk with Yasaka, though the Kyubi refused to answer his question for some reason.

"Oh? How amusing!" Izuna still laughed. "If you can beat me in a fight, I'll let you know my real name."

Naruto grimaced. 'This guy is weird.' he change his expression to one of mischief. He'd kick this guys butt, and imagine Karin's face when he told her he beat a god! "Deal! I'll kick your butt, and then you'll tell me your name!" 'And then I'll have Karin stare in awe at my awesomeness.

A small Karin was seen prostrating towards, a standing tall Naruto, who had a very wide grin on his face. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm sorry that I've made fun of you, O' great Naruto." The words came out of Karin's mouth as she continuously prostrated at his feet.

"Wonderful; but what will you give me, if I win?" Naruto tilted his head at Izuna's words.

"If you win?" It never crossed his mind that he would lose.

"Yes… how about the magatama hanging around your neck?" Naruto reached his hand up and grabbed the bead hanging around his neck. Izuna laughed at the gesture. "Yes! That seems like a fair price. My name for the Yasakani no Magatama."

"Huh?! How is that a fair trade?! It's just a name… It's probably not even a good one." Izuna laughed again at Naruto, this time throwing his head back in his fit.

"I see… very well. If I win, then in the future, you owe me a favor." Naruto nodded this time, agreeing to the god's terms. "Hmm… The rules shall be, if you can land one clean hit, or knockdown, you'll win. If I knock you down, I win. No weapons are allowed."

Naruto grinned and agreed to the terms. 'He's underestimating me… hehehe.'

The two looked at each other, Izuna from his perch and Naruto from the ground. Izuna smirked, and tossed a leaf into the air. As it slowly floated down, he sat down and faced Naruto. NAruto got into his normal brawler position.

The moment the leaf touched the ground, Naruto jumped up towards Izuna, who raised an arm to block a strike. As Naruto fell to the ground, Izuna pushed off the branch towards him with his fist cocked back. Seeing the punch, Naruto moved his head to the left, while pulling an arm up, absorbing the blow and getting propelled towards the ground.

Naruto smirked as the god reached the ground. "Hehe, you're stronger than you look."

"And you're pretty fast, despite wearing weights." The god smirked before charging again. When he reached Naruto, he threw a left hook, which was promptly blocked, throwing a jab Naruto leaned back to avoid, but in an attempt to lean straight up, he was struck with an uppercut. Using one hand as a plant, he flipped back onto his feet. "If you don't take off the weights-" Naruto got hit with a punch to the face, forcing him to flip twice to maintain his balance. "-you'll never win."

Naruto was put on the defensive as Izuna attacked, over and over again.

"Show me why." Izuna had a crazed smile as he attacked Naruto.

"Why did she pick you!"

"Show me!"

"Show me your true strength."

Naruto looked at his opponent that was throwing punch after punch Naruto kicked back, his kick was blocked, but it sent his opponent back.

"You know… I used to be close with Amaterasu." Naruto looked on in curiosity at his opponent that up until this point seemed in a crazed fighting state. "She banished me after I was merely attempting to uphold her honor. What god would stop so low as to eat something that was spit out of another's mouth? But in the end, she hated me. She hated what I did. I've seen it in her actions… It's like she's trying to erase my existence… She undermines my authority, she has to be moving behind the scenes. I know now what she's been planning. When I see you; I know she wants to replace me with you. And I won't let that happen… So on that day, be prepared to fight me for it." Izuna disappeared and punched Naruto square in the stomach.

'I-I didn't see him move at all!' Naruto grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees, signaling the end of the match.

"My favor, is that you don't tell Amaterasu of this little… excursion. I wish remain of her radar for a while longer."

With a snap, Izuna disappeared, leaving a panting Naruto in his wake.

 **-Line Break-**

As she walked through Cleria Belial couldn't help but worry about her disguise, after all, going on a date with a man from the opposing factions? She must've been crazy to date a human, let alone a member of the church. Walking into the theater alone, she sat in the corner, next to the disguised priest, Masaomi. She had to hide this from her peerage seeing as she had a few full-blooded devils in her peerage, that make take offense, and turn her in, for dating a member of the Church. On his side, most of his members were taught to actively hate devilkind, so they were both in the same boat. It was both frustrating and a bit cool that they were hiding their relationship. Oh, how she wanted to scream at the leaders for making her feel alienated in her endeavor. But at the same time, the sneaking around was exhilarating. It was the thrill of sneaking that also got to her… it was just like some of those fairy tales, she used to read a prince and a princess, separated ny society. She just loved it… but at the same time hated it. It was a truly contradictory stance.

Sitting down, they began watching the movie… something about aliens, not that she cared. If she could only get more free time to be with him… Between her job as principal of Kuoh academy, maintaining/governing her half of Kuoh, and her status as a high-class devil, she only got a few days off, and even then she still had to find a way to sneak out to go on dates. It was hard on her.

Suddenly, she began noticing everyone around her and Masaomi leaning forward, asleep. Looking to her right, Masaomi was asleep too. She felt a strong magical presence in the air. It was stronger than her and Masaomi together… Looking to her, as Masaomi was to her right, she found a teenager. He was pale, his eyes were black and his hair was spiky, black and had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore a dark blue kimono, with the phases of the moon stuck to the collar, with a sword strapped to his back. He looked over the two of them with an intense gaze. He suddenly threw his head back laughing at the particulier scene in front of him.

"Look at this! A devil and man tainted with holy light, together!" His laughter echoed through the theater. "This is as amusing as her descendants! I wonder what your races would think if they noticed that you were seeing each other." His laughter was making her angry. But, she was a high class devil. She had an image to uphold, and by this power and the way he addressed them, she assumed he was not a normal devil or church member.

"I'm sorry…"

"You may call me, Izuna, little bat." She bit back her retort.

"Well then, Izuna-san, me and Masaomi-san here, are only discu-"

"Hehehe!" He was laughing _and_ pissing her off. "I care not for your little… rumping. I only care for what's present in this town. I have a duty to protect my pantheon, and the power held by some is something we can't let fall away… I have no interest in you, or your species' little love spat. I'm only here to make sure you don't betray those put in charge of this city."

She bit her tongue. She was obviously talking to a Shinto god, who's only concern was Tsunade, Kimiko, Kushina, Naruto, Karin, and Shizune. Not that she could blame them. Yasaka, a yokai with spiritual chakra could probably fight Ultimate class beings to a standstill. Tsunade with weaponized chakra could fight satans, and she was mainly a medic. If Naruto reached this 'kage level' they talked about, he could potentially take on Lucifer-sama, and that's without her knowing if any of the Shinto gods or goddesses gave him any gifts. Anyone of the surviving pantheons would kill to sway one to their side.

"I see. I have already sworn to never turn one of them, so has Masaomi."

"I don't trust the words of a devil, and I have never trusted the words of a human, both are species prone to lying. Your species are living embodiments of the seven sins. Humans are easy to sway as well. One day they sign a treaty, the next day they invade you. It's the same with most, even those of faith add in 'loopholes'. I simply come with a warning; touch any member of my family, and I'll not only will I destroy you, but the might of all of the Shinto will descend upon the Underworld." With that, Izuna began walking. As he neared the exit, he looked back and with a snap all who were asleep, woke up. 'After all, their power belongs to the Shinto…'

 **-Line Break-**

Walking through the streets of Kuoh, Izuna looked to the sky. It was night but the moon didn't pshine down. Obviously it was cloudy. With a surge of power, the area around the moon lost it's clouds. The shining brightened, until it was suddenly engulfed in clouds again. Looking up, Izuna snapped, and the moon showed again. A moonbeam landed on him, and he changed form. He was now an average height adult male, his black hair shining in the glossy lighting. As the moonbeam faded, the clouds slowly engulfed the moon's shine again. To those who saw the sky, it looked like fast moving clouds. When he felt a drop of rain on his face, his eyes widened. The rain got heavier and heavier until it disappeared as fast as it came. He stood, eyes wide as the clouds swiftly left again.

In her room, Tsunade awaken to a small beam of light. Opening her eyes, she was floored by the presence. It was so strong that she felt as though she was floating in an ocean of power. This shouldn't be possible.

"Tsunade… last of the Senju… last of your kinsmen. Such a sad title. Taken from your homeland, one that brought you so many tears… so many scars. Your wounds have healed, thanks to others… and as my strongest remaining kinsman, I applaud you, therefore I offer you this." The ball of light seemingly was absorbed into her Hyakugou Seal. She felt the presence slowly feed into her body through her seal. It was using the seal as a funnel into her, before pooling into a new reservoir near her chakra pool.

On the beach of a remote island, the washed up body of Susanoo began to disintegrate, turning into the clouds of a Typhoon. As his body disappeared, inch by inch a smirk arose on his face. The figure to his left that had suddenly appeared looking frustrated, but not saying a thing. "Hehe, if you thought that you stole all of my power, you're mistaken… What kind of brother would I be if I made it that easy."

"Where is it?"

"My my… so spoiled, so impatient… Why not tell your dying brother your troubles… after all… you'll lose eventually… I just wanna know, since I'll miss the show."

"Ah… that doesn't concern you… and besides, what's the point in telling a being that will dissolve into nothingness anything."

"Hehe… Fair point… See ya." Tsukuyomi growled at his frustrating brother. When you lose, you're supposed to award the victor one request… If not for the fact that it was impossible, he would kill Susanoo.

"Damn you, Susanoo!" His brother's remains spread and continued it's path into the typhoon. Clicking his tongue, he smirked. "That just makes the game much more fun." Looking at the spot his brother used to hold he grinned, "I guess you are correct… My plans have been a little boring for the last few hundred years.

 **End**

 **I'm not dead! I would've posted a few weeks ago but I left my computer at my brother's house. I'm out of school now, so hopefully I'll be ready with the next chapter by the end of the next week. Until next time.**


	8. Notdead

Sorry for the delay in the story I'm not killing it but I've been in the hospital for a minute and still don't have much movement in my right arm (on my phone right now) just give me a while and I'll be back promise


End file.
